A Story
by Nanashio
Summary: Rated to be safe. Not sure what genre. Ryou's POV, concerning the past with Tristan. A reunion, of sorts. Completed.
1. It Starts

Disclaimer: YuGiOh and its characters were created by Kazuki Takahashi, so that makes them his, plain and simple.

Warnings: ... no idea. I never wrote this kinda story before, soo... yeah, tread carefully. Shounen-ai, Joey/Yugi, and Ryou?Tristan... so, whoohoo?

Holy... something..! This fic doesn't seem like my others. If it deserves a flame, please, restrain from tearing into it. Just say you don't like it. Or better yet, if you don't like it, stop reading it. Alright? Alright. I will admit not too much effort had gone into this, but I figured I haven't posted anything in a while, so... here you go, Star... heh, don't hurt me. Oh yeah, and it's in... Ryou Bakura's POV. I'm so sorry for writing this.

* * *

It's kind of funny how things happen in life.

You don't expect things to be the way they are. Until you stop and really examine your life, you can't help but notice that there's something missing. You don't know what's missing, you just know it's missing.

My life was fine. At least I considered it fine. I authored a few books, here and there, and they did fairly well. Never mind my publisher calling them best-sellers, I'm not one to brag.

One night, just sitting in my livingroom, I was flipping through the channels; it was getting late, so there weren't many options, old sitcoms, public-announcements, and infomercials. Yes, this is where I realized I was missing something in my life. I loved writing, honestly I did, and I almost always made my deadlines. But being there, in my flat, I felt alone.

It was funny. All of my stories were of the romantic genre, that spoke of loyalty, devotion, and friendship. Yet here I was, lonely. And to add to my mildly depressing mood, it was raining.

So fitting. But then again, it was London, so I don't know why the weather seemed to be bothersome then. Which was when the phone rang. I guess I answered a little too eagerly.

I remember thinking that even if it was a wrong number, I would be satisfied.

"Hello?!" I almost squawked.

"... Ryou?" a slightly familiar voice asked.

"... Yes?" I said, slowly. "Who's this?"

"Oh..." a warm laugh. "I didn't recognize your voice... hi, Ryou... how are you?"

I blinked, "I'm fine... um, who is this?" I asked again.

"Huh? Ryou, it's me."

"... Who's 'me'?" I felt a little guilty, but I couldn't pin his voice down.

Then there was another voice. And he was laughing, and it sounded like he was teasing the one on the phone, speaking to me. And that other voice sounded familiar, too.

"What's wrong?"

"He doesn't know it's me."

More laughing, "maybe your voice changed..."

"It did...?"

"Hello?" I asked, still confused.

"Oh! Sorry, Ryou... it's me, Yugi... Yugi Muto?"

"Oh! Yugi! I'm sorry, I just... sorry..!" I yelped, sitting up to the edge of my sofa. I cupped the phone closer, smiling happily at getting to hear a familiar voice. From my hometown, no less!

... Well, not quite my hometown, but it always felt that way to me...

"... Tell 'im I said 'hi'..." the other voice put in.

Yugi laughed, "Joey says 'hi', Ryou..."

I smiled even more. Two of my high school friends, what luck! "Hi, Joey!" I replied, a little loudly, hoping he would hear me himself.

"He says 'hi, Joey'..." Yugi reported. Joey laughed.

I never felt happier right then. Yugi Muto and Joey Wheeler, two of my friends from Domino High School. I couldn't help but wonder how they looked now, seeing as we all were in our 20s now.

Yugi Muto was always small in stature, but his heart was huge, and he seemed capable of loving anyone. I remembered his eyes were an enormous violet, shining with pure innocence and occasional naivety; and his angelic face was framed with golden bangs, and the rest of his hair was black and red, the most wildly styled hair I've ever seen, but it didn't betray his innocent appearance.

And Joey Wheeler, the lovable goofball. He was the tough guy, but he so caring and warmhearted. His blonde hair was long, and shaggy. His light brown eyes would either be glowing with loyalty, or flashing with determination. The perfect example of a best friend, since Joey stuck with Yugi through anything.

I've kept in contact with Yugi, two or three emails a month, at the most. Neither of us minded the lack of writing, we just both didn't seem to have the time, but when we did, the letters were long and rather informative.

I liked Yugi's emails. Since he was still in Domino City he would always tell me how everything was. He now owned the Turtle Game Shop; at the age of 27, Yugi was still very passionate about games, and loved them very much, by the sound of it.

Oddly enough, Yugi never really mentioned Tristan in the emails, and last I heard Tristan was still in Domino City, along with Yugi, Joey, and Seto Kaiba. But Joey was always mentioned in the emails. Always.

And now, hearing Joey once again with Yugi, I couldn't help but wonder about the two of them.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, worriedly.

Yugi laughed, "no... you always assume the worst, Ryou..." he teased.

I smiled, "well, you usually email..."

"... Hmmm, I can hang up and email you, if you want..."

"No..." I shook my head, even though he couldn't see it. "No, this is fine... I was just wondering."

"I figured I should try calling... I'm not sure what time it is for you, right now... so, sorry if I woke you up or anything..."

"No, you didn't... it's only 10:30..." I assured him.

"Oh, that's good... Joey was saying I should wait three more hours..."

"Then you'd be waking me up," I laughed. I didn't mind the chatting, but I was getting curious. Call it a bad habit, I was too curious for my own good. "So, why are you calling?"

"Oh..!" Yugi seemed to just remember. "Domino High's having their 10 Year Reunion... just calling to see if you're coming..."

I had to blink at that. "I've only been there 2 years, Yugi..."

"Yeah... but you should still come..." Yugi persisted.

"Is he trying to say 'no'..?" Joey's voice asked, sounding mildly exasperated.

"... Ummm..."

"Lemme see that, Yuge..." Then a very faint 'flak' was heard, as the phone passed onto someone else. I heard Yugi call 'sorry', while laughing again. "Hey, Ryou?"

"Hi, Joey..." I greeted.

"Why ain't you comin?"

I had to smile, Joey still had his brash way of speaking. It was kind of nice to find out that so little has changed among my friends.

"What do you mean?"

"I know, it's lame, a 10 year reunion..." Joey said, I could almost hear him roll his eyes. "But even I'll admit I got a little excited when Yuge told me about it... I mean, y' gotta think about it... Tea's comin back, and Devlin... oh yeah, and Malik's around, too... he got back like yesterday..."

"For the reunion?" I asked. Malik Ishtar went to Domino High for one year, and he was going for the reunion? It was a bit of a shocker.

"So... you comin?"

I fidgeted, "I don't know, Joey... deadlines just pop up sometimes, and I might not even have the time, and..."

"Deadlines, schmedlines... whatever that means..." Joey cut in. I wondered if Joey knew what I did for a living. But then he should have, since Yugi knew.

"I don't think I can, Joey..." I tried again.

"... I'll see if Tristan's goin," he offered.

My heart almost stopped. Tristan. Tristan Taylor. A lump formed in my throat. Just the thought of him... Just the thought of Tristan, and I... I felt so...

"... I don't think that's going to work, Joey..." I heard Yugi say.

"... Ryou?" Joey said, sounding concerned. "Hey, I'm sorry... never mind, forget I said anythin... I don't even think me and Tris' are on speaking terms yet, anyway..."

"... Not on speaking terms?" I murmured.

"Huh?" Joey cleared his throat. "Well, yeah... it's been a while since I saw Tris', so... heh, but I can call and ask if you want... or maybe Yuge can give you his number, and..."

No. I didn't want to talk to him over the phone. It felt too soon. But, when else would I get the chance to see Tristan again? It wasn't like he took afternoon walks around here.

"... I... when is the reunion, Joey?" I asked, quietly.

"This weekend..." Joey answered. "I know it seems like it's cuttin pretty close, but, uh... blame the teachers, right?"

"... I'll be on the next plane to Domino tomorrow..." I told him. "Tell Yugi, please."

"Uh, sure thing... can't wait to see you, Ryou..."

"Yes, same to you and Yugi... bye." And I hung up.

**oooXXXooo**

Sitting on the plane, flying back to Domino City. I never thought I'd be going back anytime soon. And yet here I was, just staring at my hands, thinking. I noticed that I was twiddling my thumbs. I was nervous already?

A little unusual, but I was.

It was just a high school reunion, nothing to be scared of. Right?

I suppose it was only natural that I was nervous, almost afraid, to be going back to Domino City. I didn't exactly leave with the most graceful of exits back then.

It was graduation. Of course it took a lot of persuasion on my part for my father to let me stay in Domino High just so I could graduate. There were many arguments between me and my father. We never did see eye to eye since my mother passed away. Once I graduated, I was going to some Ivy League school in England, at least that's what my father said.

And I couldn't argue with him. He was letting me stay. I guess it was the only way to _thank_ him.

It was painful spending the last week of my senior year with Yugi and the others. They would always gather at Yugi's desk, like every other day. How we all managed to stay in the same class for so long was beyond me. One day, Joey just started talking about his plans, and Yugi laughed, and encouraged the blonde, saying he would stay and take over the Turtle Game Shop. Duke Devlin teased Joey, before saying he was heading to the US for his business. Tea Gardner revealed she saved enough money to go to New York. The boys smiled, saying the common things: that they'll miss her, and she better visit, etc., and Devlin offering to visit if she wanted.

Tristan himself was quiet when the talk of future plans came up. And it wasn't too unusual. He always did that; despite his loud playful exterior, he did keep to himself.

"So, Tris'... whatcha doin once this whole mess is over and done with?" Joey finally asked, referring to high school.

Tristan shrugged, "heading to college, obviously..."

Tea stared at him, "you got in?"

"... Entrance exams weren't that hard."

"So, you're sticking around, huh?" Joey asked, with a grin.

"Yeah... my parents would freak if I headed to some other country..." Tristan offered Tea and Devlin a small smile. "I wish I had the guts to do what you're doing..."

Tea laughed, "I'll bawl like a baby when I get there, I can promise you that..."

"Once I save up enough for a private jet, I'll visit..." Devlin said, confidently.

They laughed. "Well, that's cool... at least you'll be around..." Joey told Tristan, with a nod. "Stickin with me and Yuge, huh?"

I noticed that Tristan's smile turned mildly bitter, at that. "Yeah, sure..." he said, quietly.

"So, what about you, Ryou?" Yugi asked, smiling warmly.

"Umm... nothing too bad..." I said, slowly.

"Alright... what's this 'nothin too bad', then?" Joey asked, raising an eyebrow.

I think I fidgeted. I glanced at Tristan, who was watching me rather intently. I noticed he had been doing that a lot lately. His eyes seemed to gain intensity over the years. Anyone who he looked at always seemed to explain themselves to him. How his eyes became that way, I could never figure out.

"I, um... I'm going to London..." I said, softly. "University..."

It was quiet for a moment.

Oddly enough, Devlin was the first to speak up. And we never really spoke to each other; despite being in Yugi's circle, Devlin and I merely considered each other acquaintances.

"Congratulations..." Devlin said, smiling faintly. "You already got in, huh?"

"... I lucked out..." I answered. "I managed to get an English Scholarship, so..."

"Writing, huh?" Tea said, smiling. "That's great, Ryou... your writing always did seem perfect... I noticed how you wrote your essays and other assignments so professional-like."

"Thanks..." I said, once again glancing at Tristan.

He suddenly stood up, "so, you're leaving?" he asked, his tone turning hard. Everyone stared at him, surprised. I swallowed, and couldn't turn away.

"I... yes, I am."

"When?"

"... After graduation."

"_Right_ after graduation?"

"Well... um, yes..."

It didn't even feel like the others were there anymore. It just felt like it was the two of us, in our own little world, confronting each other. Tristan frowned, turning away, and storming out of the class. Right then, it felt like I couldn't breathe. He was angry at me?

Tristan Taylor, one of my very first friends was angry at me? I almost fell over as I began to feel dizzy, until Joey stood up, and helped me steady myself.

"Damn, what's his problem?" Joey asked, scowling.

"... I'll talk to him..." Devlin offered, then walked after Tristan.

Then I felt this sickening lurch, watching Devlin go after Tristan. It was always that way with me. Everytime someone else would go, trying to be there for Tristan, it always made me feel left out.

I cared for Tristan so much. But I was also very childish, regarding him. I wanted him to myself. I didn't want others to know what he was thinking, what he felt. And watching Devlin go after Tristan, to find out exactly what I wanted for myself, it felt almost like... an invasion of _my _privacy, which was just ridiculous. They were Tristan's thoughts and feelings, he could share them with anyone he wanted; I had no right to be greedy.

But then again, maybe I felt that way because Tristan had always told me, and me alone, how he felt and what his thoughts were.

"... You okay, Ryou?" Yugi asked, looking concerned.

"Is... is he angry at me?" I asked, shakily.

Tea furrowed her brow, "it seemed like it..." She quickly shook her head, "uh, but that's just me... he's probably fine, just needed the bathroom, or something..."

"... He looked pissed to me..." Joey said, bluntly.

"Joey!" Yugi and Tea scolded.

Joey cringed, "whoops... never mind! Forget I said anything!"

**oooXXXooo**

After school, Tristan was at his motorcycle, ready to leave. I didn't want it to be like this. I suppose I was a little nervous to be approaching him. As easygoing as he was, Tristan's temper wasn't something to be taken lightly. The only person who seemed capable of handling Tristan's anger was Joey; me and the others, on the other hand, always steered clear when Tristan was angry.

"Tristan?" I asked, softly.

He looked a little tense. Then he lowered his helmet, turning to look at me. His face was totally expressionless, which was a totally new look on him. To me anyways. I couldn't help but hug my bag closer, as I walked up to him.

"Um... ar-are you okay?"

"Okay?" Tristan asked, frowning.

"I... I mean you... you just seemed... kind of..."

"Oh... am I okay with you ditching me?"

That one statement was like a slap on the face. "What?" I managed to choke out.

"That's okay, Bakura... don't worry about it..."

Another slap on the face. He was calling me 'Bakura' again.

"I'm used to it... I mean, you kinda get used to being left behind... it's actually more like a game for me now."

"... I'm not ditching you..."

"Are you leaving?"

"What?"

"Are you leaving... as in, are you going somewhere else?"

"I don't... well, yes I am, but..."

Tristan's eyes glinted with an unreadable expression. "Am I going with you?"

I stared at him, shocked. "Wh-what?" I shook my head, "no... y-you're staying here... aren't you?"

"Exactly... you're leaving, I'm staying..." He frowned, "I think that adds up to leaving someone behind, don't you?" he asked, coldly.

"... Tristan, I... I'm sorry, I just..."

"I said don't worry about it."

"I have to worry about it!" I shook my head quickly. "You're angry with me... you're my friend... Please, don't be angry with me..!"

"I'm not angry!"

"Yes, you are!" I dropped my bag, and practically dove into his arms, hugging him with all my might. "Please, don't be angry, please..." I whispered, shakily. I felt myself begin to cry. I didn't care who saw me hugging him. I cared for him. I cared for Tristan so much. He was my dearest friend.

"... I'm not angry, Bakura..."

I almost sobbed, hearing him call me by my last name again. It felt so great once I convinced him to call me by my first name. Hearing him call me Ryou, it was so great. I blushed like crazy when Joey teased me about only Tristan being allowed to call me Ryou. But I liked it that way, and Tristan seemed to understand that I only wanted him to call me Ryou.

"... Bakura..."

I looked up at him, his face was still expressionless, making me feel even worse.

"I'm not angry," he said, calmly.

"... You are."

"I'm not... now let go... I have to go home."

"Tristan, I..."

He grabbed my arms in a firm grip, and pushed me away in a somewhat gentle manner. Then he turned and climbed on his motorbike, wordlessly.

I bit my lip. "I'm sorry..." I said, shakily.

Tristan didn't bother to reply. He slipped his helmet on, his face well-hidden with the reflective visor, as he started the engine. A second later he was riding off the parking lot, at what looked like breakneck speed. I became a little worried, but I forced myself not to think too much on it.

Another strange thing. Motorcycles scared me, and the fact that Tristan rode them, sometimes recklessly, made me worry for his well-being. It was funny. Here I was, feeling horrible about Tristan being angry at me, but I was also worried about his speeding habit.

I remember thinking, Tristan Taylor was going to be the end of my emotional stability.

**oooXXXooo**

Graduation was in 2 hours. Of course crazy things started happening. Tea was absolutely camera-happy with a digital camera, snapping picture after picture. But since she was moving to another country, the others let it slide, even though Joey was complaining about the 'permanent welder's flash' in his eyes.

Yugi was getting a little depressed, since he wasn't sharing the special day with his other half, Yami. Who had been 'gone' for quite some time. It took a lot of cheering up from Joey to get Yugi back to his happy self. Which was when Joey reminded Yugi that he wasn't alone, that he had his grampa, and him. And, strange as it was, Joey was red as a beet when he told Yugi that he had him. Which had Yugi smiling again.

Devlin was almost joined at Tristan's hip, trying to get him to reveal what was wrong. And Tristan was actually handling Devlin's persistance in a very patient way. There were times when I even began to think that Devlin was flirting with Tristan.

Of course, that didn't put me in the best of spirits either.

And Tristan and I weren't on speaking terms since the little incident in the parking lot, which only added to my fast-growing depression.

There was also the grad party afterwards. And sadly, I couldn't stay for it. I told Yugi, and I think Tristan overheard, because he seemed to look more angry at that.

"... Why is he doing this to me, Yugi?" I asked softly, as we sat outside on the bleachers, around the field where the graduation ceremony was being held.

Yugi was playing with the tassel on his mortorboard. "Well... he's a complicated guy..."

I laughed, ruefully. "Yeah, I already figured that part out..."

"I know Tristan seemed like... well, the guy next door, what with all the crazy things that happened back then, but... when you really get down to it, he's really hard to read, huh?"

"There's an understatement," I mumbled, twirling my own mortorboard in my hands.

"... Even Joey admits to not understanding Tristan sometimes..."

"But... I thought they were best friends..." I said, confused.

Yugi laughed slightly, "only by title, is what Joey says..." He smiled, staring across the playing field, "Joey's actually been feeling a distance growing between them... like Tristan's just... moving away. Even when they try to hang out, they don't talk as much, and... Joey says he's just been having a really hard time just trying to be with him."

"... Like, not talking about his thoughts, anymore?" I asked, hesitantly.

"Tristan never really discussed his thoughts with Joey," Yugi told me. "They were just there for each other, y' know... macho guys, deny the fact that they have emotions, y' know how it is..."

We laughed.

Then Yugi's smile turned sad, "one day Joey said he just felt shut out... like he was locked out of Tristan's life. Sure they still talked, like friends would, but he just started feeling like... he was there... just there." He shook his head, then gave me an apologetic smile, "at least that's how Joey put it... does it make sense?"

I furrowed my brow, "yeah... yes, it does actually..."

"Don't let it bother you..." Yugi told me, patting my arm. "Tristan's not one to hold a grudge."

I bit my lip. "Wh-what if I told you he's holding a grudge against you, right now?" I said, softly.

Yugi blinked, staring at me, almost stunned. "What?"

I swallowed. It was going to be painful, that much I knew. Then I told Yugi. I told Yugi that Tristan was starting to feel the distance growing between him and Joey long before Joey did. That Tristan was even beginning to feel some resentment towards Yugi, friends or not. Tristan was never close with many people, almost everyone knew that. He was only close with Joey, and he felt that Yugi was 'taking' Joey from him.

"... Tristan feels like he lost his best friend to you..." I finished.

Yugi continued to stare at me. Suddenly he looked deeply saddened. "I had... no idea..." he murmured. "I guess I can't really blame him... I didn't mean to... I just... Joey _is_ my best friend... I didn't mean to take him from Tristan, I just... oh no..." Yugi suddenly looked very guilty, "I didn't know...!"

"No, Yugi... Tristan's not blaming you... it's just the way it feels for him, that's all..." I said, hastily.

"But Tristan's my friend too, so why didn't he just say something?"

"You said it yourself, he's not the easiest guy to read," I smiled wryly. "He's also not the most open, right?"

"... Yeah." Yugi then looked at me, a little confused. "How do you know all this?"

I blinked, then I felt myself begin to blush. "Oh... um, Tristan told me..."

"Told you all that about him and Joey?" Yugi asked, staring at me again, in astonishment.

"Well, yes..." I fidgeted. "It just started happening, when he started talking to me. A while ago, we were heading home, and he just started talking about him and Joey, how it felt like he was losing his best friend... And he said he was confused about you. He couldn't hate you, but he did feel anger towards you, and yet he still felt he had to be totally loyal to you..."

Yugi was quiet for a long moment. He furrowed his brow, smiling weakly, "heh... he _is_ a complicated guy..."

"Isn't he, though..?" I agreed.

"... I think it's nice that he has you."

I blushed again, "what?"

"Well... if I came between him and Joey, then... maybe it's a good thing that you were there for him, don't you think?"

Suddenly it dawned on me. "You think that's why he's angry?" I asked, almost meekly.

"That you're leaving...? Probably... it definitely makes sense."

"Oh, Gods..!" I almost wailed, leaning back, and covering my face with my hands.

"Ryou? What is it?"

"I think I seriously, royally, fatally screwed up...!" I said, my voice muffled.

**oooXXXooo**

Now was the time for things to become complicated. Graduation went smoothly, and I only stumbled once (I'm not known for my agility), but it was afterwards that had me shaking.

Solomon Muto, and the Taylors were snapping pictures of all of us. Sometimes just Tristan and Joey, sometimes just Joey and Yugi. Sometimes just Tristan and Devlin, sometimes just Tristan. Group pictures were interesting, because Yugi was still small in height, he was picked up on anyone's shoulders easily. Even Tea managed to hold up him with some effort.

It was then that everyone began to notice how distant Tristan had actually become.

"... C' mon, Tris'... goin for some pizza, you in or what?" Joey called, as he and the others headed for the parkinglot.

Tristan was forcing a smile. "No, thanks... I think I'll just stick around for a while..."

"What for?" Yugi asked, almost nervously. Apparently my news about Tristan's feelings towards Yugi made the little duelist tread very carefully around him.

"... Been around people all day..." Tristan said shortly, "I just want some space... that's all."

"Oh, uh... okay..." Yugi and Joey shrugged at each other. "What about you, Ryou?" Yugi asked.

I watched Tristan, then he glanced at me. I swallowed, but forced myself not to look away, "I'll stay." And there was this small twinge of satisfaction when I saw Tristan actually look surprised.

"Uh, right... see you later then..." Joey said, and started leading Yugi away.

I walked towards Tristan, offering a small smile. He frowned at me, "you don't listen... I said I wanted some space..."

My smile faltered a bit. "... You don't honestly want to be alone now, do you?" I asked.

Tristan turned, and started walking away. "As hard as it is to believe, Bakura... I do like being alone, once in a while."

"But, you shouldn't be alone... especially not today," I argued, falling into step beside him.

"You stayed to talk..."

I bit my lip, and nodded slightly. Then I sighed, "Tristan, you're being too... well, vague... I need to know how you're doing right now..."

"... I said I'm fine."

"You don't seem fine."

He actually glared at me, when I said that. "Alright... in all honestly, I don't want you to go... better?"

"... Tristan, I..."

"You _have_ to leave, I know..." He scoffed, "that's how it always is with you... it's always 'you _have_ to'... it's never you want to, or need to... it's 'you _have_ to'..."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, my concern turning to annoyance.

"Why can't you stay?" Tristan finally demanded.

"I can't..!" I shot back. "I can't stay...! Don't you think I want to?! I tried to convince him to let me stay, but it just..."

"Your father...?"

"... Yes... my father."

"Why can't you just think for yourself for once?!"

"I can't say no to my father!" I yelled. "He's all I have!"

"If you'd stay, you'd have me!" Tristan snapped. And he started to look pained, "or am I not enough...?" he asked, softly.

My heart was hammering in my chest. I had to wonder where he was going with all this. I cared for him more than anything in the world, I was certain I did. And here Tristan was, my best friend practically asking me if I wanted him. I felt a lump form in my throat, as my tears fell.

The crowds of people were fading away.

Tristan swallowed, just watching me trying not to cry. Suddenly, he laughed darkly. "No, never mind... it was a stupid question..." he turned quickly and started walking away from me again.

"... Tristan...!" I choked out.

"Just go, Bakura..." was all he said.

**oooXXXooo**

And that's how it went. Now here I am, on the plane to Domino City. I meant to go back as soon as I graduated from university, but I was on my own at the time. I didn't have the money. Things got very sloppy with my father when I got to London, I told him once I graduated I wanted to go back, to be with my friends. And Tristan.

He practically disowned me, and went back to Egypt, leaving me alone in England.

So, to gain some funds, I wrote a few short stories. They did very well, and I was asked to write more. Soon I had a publisher, and I was writing manuscripts for novels. So with this life, I stayed in London.

It was a good life. But I was also afraid to go back. Tristan's words still haunted me.

_"... am I not enough?"_

You _were_ enough Tristan. You were so much more. And now that I was going home, maybe I could set things right. I only hoped you still felt the same way. I loved you, Tristan Taylor.

I wanted you. But would you have me?

**TBC...**

**

* * *

**

****

Yikes, that has to be the... well, weirdest stuff I have ever written. No humor, so I think it qualifies as angst? Nah, maybe just romance, I'm still not sure on the whole 'angst' thing. Ah well, sooner or later I'll get the hang of it. It's weird how music can set things up in such a way. Anti-Nostalgic... a new favorite.


	2. You Think

Domino City. Still the same sunny city where countless strange occurances happened. Home of the world famous KaibaCorp., as well as the locally loved BurgerWorld and Turtle Game Shop.

Once I reached the hotel, I was surprised to see the deskclerk reading 'Fell', one of my books. I was always a little embarrassed by it, since it was one of my firsts; but the deskclerk seemed very enthralled in it.

"Um, excuse me?" I asked quietly.

"... One moment..." he muttered, flipping a page. Then he gasped, "how could he?!"

I blushed, and assumed he must have reached the part where the hero denies his love for the archeologist's son. My books always did seem a little controversial, due to some of the same sex relationships, but it never stopped them from selling, which was pleasant for me, having such open-minded readers.

"Henry, that... bastard..." the desk clerk growled.

I almost laughed, "Ben will fix things, don't worry..."

The deskclerk turned red, closing his book over a bookmark. "Please, don't ruin it on me..."

"Oh, sorry..." I smiled, "it's just, Henry isn't supposed to be hated... he's just confused."

"Yes, I liked him since the beginning... but after this... he's just... a bastard."

I laughed, "yes, that's usually what I hear."

"How may I help you, sir?"

"I'd like to check into a room, please?"

"Have you a reservation?"

I sighed, "sorry, but I could never get through... everytime I tried calling to set up a reservation, I would be put on hold, and I didn't have the time, since this trip was pretty much spur of the moment."

"I'm sorry, sir... but you must book in advance if you wish to stay in our hotel."

"Perhaps I can leave a reservation now...?" I suggested, with a shrug. I smiled at his blank expression. "I'm kidding... when will you have a free room?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that information, sir," he said, simply.

I smiled a little wickedly. "Shall I reveal the ending...?" I asked, nodding towards his copy of 'Fell'.

He blinked, "you wouldn't..!"

"I would..."

"You know how it ends?!"

"Yes."

"How would you know that..?!" he demanded. "I had a hard time just getting this book here... you're bluffing..!"

I laughed, "no... I know how it ends... I wrote it."

Why I told him that, I'll never know. But it caused everything to fall into my favor. The deskclerk stared at me, his jaw dropping. He looked at his book, at the cover.

_'Fell'._

_B. Ryou._

Ryou Bakura, backwards. Not a very clever penname, but it worked. I wasn't bothered by anyone in London with such a simple change of name.

"Oh my...! Mr. Ryou..?! It's a pleasure to have you in our humble hotel...!"

I laughed again, "thank you... I didn't know my books sold here.."

"They do, sir... except your more recent works need to be ordered in... I can assure you they are very loved here in Domino City..." the deskclerk gushed, smiling brightly. "And may I say that I am a huge fan of your work?"

"Thank you, that's very kind of you to say..." I smiled warmly. "And not to be too manipulative, but can you use your knowledge of who I am to get me a room? Please?"

"Mr. Ryou," he said, almost firmly. "It would be an honor to have you as a guest..." After a few minutes on his computer, I soon had a room. One of the more expensive suites, apparently. Not that I minded, it was the least I could do, since I used my 'fame' to get what I wanted.

Then my bags were gathered, and I was lead to my room. I was still very surprised that my books sold in Domino City of all places, hence the extravagantly lush room I was given. It wasn't long until the bellboy asked if I really was the author of 'For Elise', one of the more recent books. I actually thought it was cute that he read it.

"You kidding?! Your books are awesome, Ryou-san!" he praised. "I read it over and over... it's nice, but not too mushy, so of course guys can enjoy it!"

"... Thank you," I laughed slightly.

"Oh, Ryou-san, may I ask you a question?" the bellboy asked.

"Go ahead."

"I can't help but feel really bad for Elise sometimes, it's like she's a real person... where do you get the inspiration for her heartache?"

I smiled wryly. Elise, the heroine, cared very much for her best friend. It wasn't until he had to leave, that she realized she loved him.

"It was easy..." I said, softly. "I simply wrote what I was going through..."

The bellboy stared at me, sympathetically, "I'm sorry to hear that, Ryou-san..."

"Don't worry..." I waved my hand, lightly. "And thank you, I'm glad to know my books can appeal to both men and women." I must have tipped him generously, since he was bowing as he was leaving. Once I unpacked, I left the hotel. A quick visit to Yugi's sounded like a good idea to me.

**oooXXXooo**

"No, no, no... not there!" I heard Yugi's cheerful voice.

Then a loud thud, and the sound of numerous things falling. Finally, the sound of something landing heavily on the floor. I walked further into the store.

I smiled, getting hit with a huge sense of nostalgia. The Turtle Game Shop was still as warm and inviting as I remembered. There were still old-fashioned games; card games, board games, and even some tabletop RPGs. I walked towards the register, curiously.

I leaned against the glasscase, peering at the cards proudly on display. I smiled, recognizing the 'Change of Heart', my personal favorite. Then beside it was the Flame Swordsman, Magician of Faith. And the Cyber Commander...

"... Oh, sorry!" Yugi suddenly blurted. He raced to the register, and bowed politely to me. "Welcome to the Turtle Game Shop, how can I help you?"

I had to stare at Yugi. He was almost my height now. Not as short as he used to be, but not exactly average height. And he still had his slender, slightly muscular build. He looked great. "Hello, Yugi..." I greeted.

Yugi straightened up quickly. "Gah, Ryou?!" he asked, stunned. Then he smiled brightly, and raced back around the counter, pulling me into a rib-bruising hug. "Omigosh! I wasn't expecting you to show up so soon!!"

I had to laugh, despite the lack of air I was getting. I awkwardly patted his back, trying to return the hug as best as I could.

"Oh, sorry..." Yugi released me, still smiling that sunny smile of his. "Wow, it's been so long! You look great, you haven't changed at all!"

I blushed, "thank you... I wish I could say the same for you..." I said, slowly.

Yugi grinned, and held his hand above his head, in a simple gesture. "Yeah, I know, it's what everyone notices... call it a growth spurt or something, that's all."

"Sorry, but you do look great..." I told him. He smiled sheepishly, as his thanks.

Yugi grew, that part was obvious, but he still had that angelic look about him. His hair was still wildly styled, with the blonde bangs. It was strange, here was a man, 27 years old, yet still looking as sweet and naive as he did when he was a teenager. Almost incredible. At the moment he was wearing black jeans, and a white dress shirt over a black tanktop. And around his neck was a black leather collar with a silver buckle. His sense of style always did seem a little unusual for his innocent looks, yet he pulled it off very well.

And I couldn't help but think it didn't seem normal to see Yugi without the golden Millennium Puzzle hanging around his neck from its chain. But apparently, Yugi wished to keep the Puzzle safe in his room, away from prying eyes, as a reminder of his beloved 'other self'.

Then a lean blonde man walked out of the stockroom, wincing and rubbing his head, trying to nurse a new bump on his cranium. His golden blonde hair was short, yet his bangs still hung in his eyes. And he wore a simple white t-shirt, and blue jeans, with a hole worn out on his right knee. And around his left wrist was a silver ID bracelet.

"Man, those boardgames are heavier than they look..." he muttered, with a small scowl. Then he looked at me, light brown eyes lit up. "Hey, you made it!"

I blinked. So it _was_ him. "Hi... Joey?"

Now if Yugi's hugs could bruise ribs, Joey Wheeler's were capable of breaking them. As I noticed when he pulled me into a tight hug. Apparently, he managed to keep his physical strength.

"Joey...!" I wheezed. "Air...! Please?!" then I was free, almost falling to the floor. Oddly enough, I noticed his left ear was pierced. I soon decided it must have been from that 'drunken escapade' Yugi told me about in last Valentine's email.

"Man, Ryou! Never thought you'd come by this early! What, couldn't wait to see us, huh? You flatter me...!" Joey crowed, clapping both of his hands against my shoulders.

"Hi, Joey..." I repeated, once I caught my breath. "It's great to see you."

Joey grinned, and brushed his still-golden blonde hair away from his eyes. "Yeah, thanks... almost didn't recognize you..."

"You didn't tell me Ryou was coming, Joey!" Yugi almost whined.

I would have thought it was strange coming from a man nearly in his 30s, but it was Yugi. He could get away with anything remotely child-like, and cute.

"A surprise kinda thing..." Joey said, quickly. "Don't be mad, Yuge, I just thought it would be good if Ryou surprised you, that's all...!"

Yugi folded his arms, and sighed. "I guess..." he shot me an adorable glare. "It isn't very nice to keep secrets from people."

I laughed, "I told Joey to tell you I was getting on the next plane to Domino City."

Joey grinned innocently, while Yugi pursed his lips for a moment. He pardoned himself, then gave the blonde man a mock scowl. Joey's grin drooped a bit, and he quickly turned and dashed away, Yugi hot on his trail.

I smiled. Those two. It was very good to know that they were still the same. As Yugi was threatening Joey in a half-hearted way, I couldn't help but question their relationship.

**oooXXXooo**

Later on, Yugi closed the shop early. I said it wasn't necessary, and I became a little flustered for a shop to close, just because I came along. Yugi had laughed, saying it was a '_seriously_' slow day, so it was fine if he did.

I noticed more things between Joey and Yugi. Joey had moved into Yugi's a while ago, which explained why he was so at-home in Yugi's house; and Yugi was perfectly at ease with Joey's presence. Joey offered to make tea, while Yugi made sandwiches.

And I'm not certain, since I wasn't really facing them, but I think I saw Joey give Yugi a small kiss on the cheek. Yugi was blushing when I looked at him, so I don't know why I still had my doubts.

If they were together, great. If not, it was a shame. They're a great couple, I think.

"So, how're things going?" Yugi asked, sitting across from me.

I looked around the familiar livingroom. So warm and comforting, it felt so natural to feel at-home in the Muto's. The furniture still as plush and comfortable as I remembered, and the carpet was still thick and soft. Pictures hanging on the walls. Mostly of family and of Yugi and the others back in high school. I turned back to Yugi, just in time to catch Joey sitting on the floor, beside Yugi's legs.

"Things are going fine..." I answered.

"How's the whole writin thing?" Joey asked, holding out a cup of tea for me to take.

I nodded my thanks, taking the cup. "The 'writing thing'?" I echoed, raising an eyebrow.

Yugi laughed, "I was a little foggy with the details... so..."

"Oh..." I chuckled. "I write books... and, um... they're doing pretty well."

Joey rested his head against his arm that was draped over Yugi's leg. They looked comfortable. I felt warmer just watching the two of them. I was happy for them if my suspicions were accurate.

"What kinda books?" Joey asked. Then he grinned. "Wait, lemme guess... sweet lil' softie Ryou Bakura... romance, right?"

I blushed, while Yugi lightly bopped Joey on the head. The blonde merely laughed.

"Okay, sorry... am I wrong?"

"No..." I shook my head. I stared into my tea, sheepishly, "I do write romance... but they're not exactly the normal variety... at least, that's what some critics say."

"You wrote 'Going Back', right?" Yugi asked, smiling kindly.

"Mm-hmm," I murmured, taking a drink.

Joey blinked, reaching for a sandwich, "oh...! Now, why didn't I know it sooner..? B. Ryou..." He slapped his forehead with his free hand. "Sorry, kinda slow to register sometimes..."

"I've been reading it for almost a week, and you haven't noticed the author?" Yugi teased, tapping Joey on the head.

Joey looked up at him, "I noticed the author... I just didn't link it up with Ryou Bakura..." He paused, furrowing his brow. "Dunno why I didn't... Ryou Bakura, B. Ryou... seems so obvious now, ya know...?"

I smiled, "a simple penname... my publisher suggested I use one, if I didn't want too much publicity."

"So, you're famous, huh?" Joey asked, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Well, ummm..." I blushed. "I don't consider myself famous... I just, uh..."

Yugi laughed, "anything by _B. Ryou_ is considered a bestseller, Ryou..."

"D-does that add up to fame?" I asked, hesitantly. Joey burst out laughing, while Yugi smiled, and wordlessly drank his tea.

The evening was nice. Just catching up with Joey and Yugi. As it turns out Joey was a mechanic, and it fit him since he always seemed to have a love for anything with wheels. And Yugi mockingly complaining that Joey would always come home, smelling like oil and gas.

And to counter that, Joey grinned, telling me that Yugi liked his '_manly mechanic hands_'. Which had Yugi red as a tomato. I couldn't help but laugh, as Joey apologized to Yugi, saying he was only kidding. Yugi had sniffed, and looked away, his nose in the air.

"Awwww, c' mon... Yuge..!" Joey was still wheedling.

"... Oh fine..." Yugi finally gave in, with a smile. "Being mad at you is impossible."

"True enough..." Joey nodded. "Care for a sandwich?" and Yugi laughed.

"Um, can I ask you something?" I asked, carefully.

They both turned back to me, "yeah?"

I started turning red, pointing between the both of them, my finger almost wagging back and forth between them. "Ar-are you guys, umm... well, you know... uhh... are you... umm, kind of... well, uh...?"

"... What?" Yugi asked. And he was starting to look tense.

Joey on the other hand was grinning widely. And I still couldn't finish my sentence.

"Um, Ryou...?" Yugi asked, sitting up, looking more nervous than before.

"Wait, wait, wait..." Joey said, still grinning as he straightened up, getting to his knees. "I know what's going on..." He winked at me, "this should answer your question, Ryou..."

And to my surprise, and to Yugi's shock, Joey just turned to the spikey-haired man, pulling him into what looked like one very passionate kiss! I blushed brightly, as Joey pushed Yugi down into the couch, his mouth still devouring Yugi's. I could really not believe what I was seeing.

"... Joey!" Yugi gasped out, pushing him away.

Joey was laughing, as he let Yugi back up. Yugi's wide violet eyes only seemed wider as he looked at me, redder than ever. He licked his lips, which only made Joey laugh almost hysterically. Yugi swallowed, and bowed his head quickly.

"Sorry, Ryou..." he blurted, as he tried to smooth down his shirt.

I stared at them, eyes wide, and jaw hanging. Yugi sighed, and lightly nudged Joey. "Look what you did..!" he scolded.

"Traumatized him...!" Joey gasped out, between breaths. "Oh, c' mon, Yuge..." the blonde said, wiping his tears of mirth away. "I'm sure he could write worse."

Then I smiled. "I'm happy for you," I told them.

Yugi blinked, while Joey grinned again.

"Y-you are?" Yugi asked, shocked.

"Of course I am... I think you two are perfect for each other... I've always thought so, since I met you."

Joey tucked his hands behind his head, and wore a satisfied smile, "see, Yuge... you worry too much... this is Ryou..."

Yugi blushed, but lightly bopped Joey again. "That was no reason to attack me..!"

"I wasn't attackin..!" Joey protested.

"You jumped me..."

"To kiss you."

"You felt me up!"

I burst out laughing, as Joey was at a loss for words. Apparently he had no way to deny that little fact. And as Yugi took on a smug look, clearly saying that he was right.

I liked those two.

**oooXXXooo**

It the night of the reunion. And to say I was nervous would be a very huge understatement. Yugi noticed that I was fidgeting yet again, and he patted my shoulder assuringly. Joey on the other hand, as soon as we arrived, he dashed off, in search of familiar faces.

He always was the impatient type.

And to my surprise, once Yugi left to chase after Joey, Malik Ishtar approached me. His wheat blonde hair was somewhat shorter, his skin still as tan as it was in high school, and of course the same lavender eyes; and he seemed to make it a point to wear Egyptian acessories. In all honesty, he was still as attractive as he used to be. Not that I was attracted to him; my other self, on the other hand...

I smiled at him, somewhat nervously. I liked Malik, he was a decent friend once you got to know him. But I did feel a slight bit of discomfort when I was with him. He _had_ liked my other self, after all. So it kind of scared me how Malik would look at me every now and then.

"Hi, Malik..." I greeted, "how are you?"

Malik nodded. "I've been fine..."

"How're things in Egypt? And what are you doing these days?" I asked, curiously. Malik was intelligent, but...his working skills always did seem a little limited. But his knowledge on Egyptian history was very astonishing. I remember thinking it would be a wonder he never got a job as a historian.

"Egypt's fine... still hot, and sandy... and, I'm still unemployed," Malik answered, smiling sheepishly. "A few expeditions here and there, but that's about it."

I raised an eyebrow, "h-how are you...?"

"Surviving?" Malik chuckled. "Rishid and Isis are handling things pretty well... and please restrain from calling me a loser, for living with my sister," he joked.

I laughed, "I would never say something like that."

"It'd be true, though..." Malik shrugged. "What've you been up to?"

"Ummmm..." I realized it was only going to get harder to tell others of my profession. "I, uh... ahem, I write..."

"Write what?" Malik asked, raising an eyebrow, questioningly.

"... Books..." I mumbled. I turned red, seeing Malik stare at me, almost dumbfounded. Then he actually offered me a small smile.

"Oh... well, uh... uh... that's interesting..."

I grimaced, "don't try to pass judgement, it pays the bills..!"

Malik laughed, "I'm sorry... I just... okay, never mind... let's skip this subject, since it makes you so uncomfortable..."

"Thank you," I sighed in relief.

But before we could actually move onto another coversation topic, I was suddenly surrounded by three young women, all of whom were chattering at once. Malik had blinked, and stepped back, giving me another questioning look.

I shrugged slightly, since I was just as confused.

"How are you, Ryou?"

"You haven't changed one bit!"

"You look so good!"

I had to give each woman a careful once-over, then I recognized them. My 'fanclub' they dubbed themselves in high school, when I first transferred. I couldn't help but smile, they were actually very nice once they got past their fan-ish ways.

"Hello..." I said, politely bowing my head a bit. "It's great to see you all, again."

All three of them laughed, and hugged me in a warm friendly way. Thankfully, because I didn't think I could have handled them any better than in high school if they were flirting with me again.

I still didn't understand why they were attracted to me in the first place. I'm not exactly the most 'masculine' type. Joey called me 'pretty', so maybe that was why. After a few quick exchanges of our, or rather their, lives, the girls had to either go back to their husband, long-term boyfriend...

... and girlfriend. Who knew?

Malik shot me a look, and I smiled weakly with a shrug.

"Ryou?!" another woman's voice gasped.

Malik and I turned around, and we were greeted by an attractive woman, with red-brown hair and big blue eyes. And she was smiling happily. I looked her over as well, hoping for something to jog my memory. A pale pink dress, and black and gold bracelets on her wrists, a black satin scarf around her neck, and she wore black high heels.

The colors definitely rang a bell.

"Tea Gardner?" I asked, smiling faintly.

"Hi!" she practically glomped me. "How are you?" she asked.

"I'm fine, and you?" I asked, politely.

"I'm great... been getting dancing gigs left and right for about five years now..." she told me, cheerfully. "It's _so_ great."

I laughed, "I can tell."

Then Tea noticed Malik, "hey, Malik... how've you been?"

"No hugging..." Malik said, smiling wryly, his hands up in a mock defensive position. Tea laughed, and stayed put. "I've been fine, thank you... life is good, nice and uneventful," he then answered.

Tea raised an eyebrow, "and, uh... that... that's good?"

"With everything my family's been through, the quiet is appreciated," Malik said, shrugging.

"I'm sure it is," I smiled.

"What about you?" Tea asked, turning back to me, her eyes glittering curiously.

I blushed, "I, um... I kind of, uh... just... write... that's all..." I mumbled, sheepishly. I almost glared at Malik for smiling in amusement.

"Really? What are you writing?" Tea asked.

I shifted a little uncomfortably. I noticed I had been doing that a lot lately, since I arrived to Domino City. "Um, just a few books here and there..." I answered, then I cleared my throat.

"You write books?" Tea asked, stunned. Then she laughed, "that's cool... an author, huh? So, what's your genre?"

"... Romance," I mumbled, blushing darkly as both Tea and Malik stared at me for a moment.

Then Tea spoke up again. "That's perfect!" she said, brightly.

"It is?" I asked, in surprise.

"You're such a sweet guy, Ryou... it only seems right that you write romance... I bet they're beautiful, and flooding with love, lust and _desire_, correct?" she raised an eyebrow, playfully.

If it were possible, I blushed even more, while trying to ignore Malik's snickering. "Ummmm... I, uh..."

"So, you write lovemaking scenes, too?" she asked.

I couldn't tell if she was teasing or not. I almost wanted to cry since I was becoming so embarrassed. And Malik's laughter was not helping matters. Soon I was praying for someone to arrive, so I could avoid answering that particular question.

"Alright, Tea found you..." Joey commented, strolling up with Yugi.

I sighed in relief. They had the best timing.

"You bet I found him," Tea said, giving Joey a brief hug. Then she grinned, and hugged Yugi. "Awww, Yugi, you handsome devil, look at you!"

Yugi laughed, since he was the same height as Tea now, and returned the friendly hug. "Hi, Tea... I missed you."

"Yeah, I missed you too..." Tea said, sincerely.

Yugi smiled, and he turned to Malik, "Malik, hi... how are you?"

Malik bowed slightly. "I've been fine, thank you..." he said, politely. Then he blushed, as we stared at him. "Sorry... it's a... reflex," he said, shrugging helplessly.

Yugi smiled, a little sadly, "no... it-it's okay... it's kind of nice to get a reminder of... of him..." He shook his head, "uh, anyways... it's good to see you."

Malik gave Yugi an apologetic look, "uh, thank you... it's... good to see you all, too."

Joey lightly rested his hands on Yugi's shoulders, then he turned back to Tea, to lighten the subject. Which was his forte in most cases.

"Tea, you're lookin good... dancin must do wonders, huh?" he said, cheerfully.

Tea smiled and backed up, doing a little spin for our benefit. "Thank you... I have no kids, maybe that's why," she joked. "I figure my maternal instincts will kick in about 2, 3 more years."

"So, no special someone, huh?" Joey asked, draping his arms down around Yugi, resting his chin against Yugi's shoulder, comfortably.

"Nope, nice and single..." Tea winked playfully. "Interested, Joey? I do like blondes"

Malik blinked, while Yugi and I smiled in amusement; and Joey went rigid and sputtered. "Wh-what?! No... no! Uh, I mean, no offense... I just don't... well, I..." he paused. "Wait, you're a dancer, right?"

Tea snickered, but nodded just the same.

Joey pursed his lips, and seemed to seriously consider that.

"Joey!" Yugi cried, his eyes widening as he spun to face him. Me, Malik, and Tea laughed, as Joey grinned nervously.

"I'm kiddin, Yuge!" the blonde cried, stepping back and waving his hands frantically.

"... Try the mechanic hands?" I suggested, still laughing.

Malik blinked, yet again, looking at me in confusion. "Mechanic hands?" he asked, slowly.

"Good idea.." Joey was nodding, then he lunged at the blushing Yugi. It became very clear that Joey was a very handsy kind of guy. Yugi's life must have been interesting.

"Joey, no! Bad boy, heel!" Yugi yelped, as he was suddenly pulled into a rather heated embrace, hands roaming, despite the obvious audience.

Joey shot a look at us, "I dunno why, but it just turns me on when he says that kinda stuff, ya know?" he confessed, waggling his eyebrows.

Malik smiled faintly, as Tea and I only laughed harder, watching Yugi trying to struggle out of the loving hug. I had to assume Tea knew about Joey and Yugi, too. And I had to guess that witnessing the scenario was nothing for Malik, seeing as he was in a similar relationship a while back

"Okay, okay, okay..." Yugi was laughing almost hysterically. "You're forgiven, I'm sorry!"

"I'm beginning to think you guys had no other friends in high school."

We all turned to the new arrival. Bright green eyes, and a jet black hair. _Short_ jet black hair. No more ponytail, but it was still who it was. "Duke! Hey, how're you?" Tea glomped him, too. I was amazed at the amount of energy Tea had at the age of 28. Impressed, and maybe a little nervous.

Duke Devlin grinned, waving at us with one hand, and he used the other to hug Tea. "Hi, Tea... and hey guys, how's it hanging?"

"That's none of your business..." Joey snorted. Yugi shook his head, smiling with slight exasperation. I waved slightly, and Malik nodded in acknowledgement.

Tea examined Devlin's shorter hair, saying how she would kill for silky hair like his. It was much like Joey's, short and sleek in the back, with long bangs, only not as shaggy as Joey's. Devlin looked great.

So far, everyone was doing very well.

Devlin shook Yugi's hand, even pulled him into a small hug. Devlin shook Joey's hand, then mine. And with Malik, they had to re-introduce themselves to each other.

I looked around the circle of friends. "Yugi's circle" we all called it. Yugi had Tea on his right side, and Joey on his left. And beside Tea was Devlin, and beside me was Malik. It was the normal circle. Even if Malik was only around for a short time, he was still considered a member of Yugi's circle.

But the circle didn't feel finished yet. And I was pretty sure everyone felt the same way.

**oooXXXooo**

"So, how's the gaming industry?" I asked, quietly. It was just me and Devlin, since Malik had headed off, wandering into the crowds. He always seemed to like being around several people, so crowds never bothered him. And Tea had dragged Yugi out onto the dancefloor; Joey, being Joey, tagged along, pretending to accuse Tea of trying to '_steal_' Yugi.

Devlin was twirling a strand of his hair. He must have kept his bangs just for that habit. He smiled, "it's all going great..." Then he turned to me, "so, uh... how've you been?"

I shrugged, "I'm fine..."

It was a little awkward trying to converse with the man who I began to consider my rival in romance. For some reason, I couldn't help but think that Devlin wanted Tristan and it continued to bother me, even in England.

"... Seen Tristan, yet?" Devlin asked.

Right then my chest suddenly felt hollow. I swallowed, and shook my head slightly. "No, no I haven't..." I murmured.

... So Devlin came with Tristan..?

"Hm, wonder where he is..." Devlin was saying. "It'd be nice to see him after so long."

My head shot up quickly, as I looked up at Devlin, whom was still a couple inches taller than me. "Y-you mean... he's not with you?"

He blinked at me, "huh?"

I turned red, and started stammering like a fool. "I mean, I just... I always thought... that... um, that maybe you... and Tristan were... um, I mean, I..."

Devlin stared at me, confused. "Me and Tristan?"

_Oh Gods_, I remember thinking. _What if he's not even gay!?_

And to my surprise, Devlin started laughing. I even became offended as he showed his obvious amusement. He noticed I was frowning, and he trying to quiet down, yet he kept his grin.

"You flatter me, Ryou."

I blinked, "huh?"

Devlin turned his attention back to the dancefloor, where Yugi was being shared between Joey and Tea.

"In all honestly," he murmured. "I did come back every now and then, to Domino... you know, to pay a visit... and, I... well, maybe I _did_ hit on Tristan a few times, but he never seemed to notice..."

Relief seemed to swell inside of me. "Really?" I asked, softly.

Devlin suddenly scowled. "He changed..."

The relief quickly diminished. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"Well... I dunno... it just seemed like he changed." He smiled wryly at me, "my last visit was about two years ago... and he wasn't himself at all... I mean, everytime I came by, I noticed he changed a little, but two years ago... he just really didn't seem like himself..." Devlin furrowed his brow, "it was a little scary."

We both went silent. I was suddenly feeling more empty than before. So Tristan had changed? I couldn't help but wonder why. Why would he change? What could have caused him to change? And to what extent _had_ he actually changed?

I wasn't sure how Devlin meant Tristan changed. People change all the time. I was about to ask Devlin if he could specify...

But Devlin was smirking, "well, speak of the devil..."

I looked up, following his gaze, and my eyes widened. He was there. Tristan Taylor was standing at the entrance, looking around, completely expressionless. Almost like he didn't really see the need to be there. He changed.

**TBC...**

* * *

Oi vey. I dunno. I have nothing to say at the moment. So, sorry 'bout this. 


	3. You Know

Why did he look so neutral? When had he become that way? I had to really wonder if that really was Tristan Taylor. He looked like himself, clad in a black blazer over a white button-down shirt, and black jeans. His hands were in his pockets, as he looked around, with a bored expression.

He just seemed to put out the vibe that he really, honestly didn't want to be there.

Devlin stuck up his arm, waving. "Yo, Tristan..! Hey, over here...!"

I wanted to sink into the floor, at Devlin's actions. Tristan glanced at us, then quirked an eyebrow. With an almost visible sigh, he walked down the steps, and started towards us. Once he was in front of us, I practically felt faint.

I never noticed how time could be so generous, yet cruel. Tristan looked the same, if not more attractive; the same handsome features, the same brown hair, and the same grey eyes. But his attitude, he just felt distant.

Devlin was right. He changed. A lot. And it hurt to discover that for myself.

"Looking good... what took you?" Devlin asked, with a smirk.

Tristan smiled, very faintly. A forced smile, I noticed. I began to think he must have did it very often, just wearing a friendly mask.

"Thanks... I was debating whether or not to show up, actually," Tristan answered, with a curt shrug.

"What's to debate? Old friends are here, you know that," Devlin chuckled.

Tristan's eyes seemed to darken at that. "Yeah... friends..." Then he looked at me, and it made my heart nearly stop. His eyes gained even more intensity, it seemed. "Bakura."

This wasn't Tristan. This couldn't have been my best friend. My best friend wouldn't sound so bitter. Biting my tongue, I nodded, "I... uh, hi, Tristan... how are you?"

"... Fine... you?"

Fine. I was fine. I felt fine. Didn't I? I was certain I did. But at the same time, I didn't feel fine at all. I was standing in front of the man I foolishly let go, so I shouldn't have felt fine. Right?

Licking my lips, I nodded as my answer. Words just didn't feel trusted right then.

"How's life?" his tone still seemed empty.

It was as if he were bored out of his mind, or something. Was he only being polite? He must have been. It was how conversations went with a friend who you haven't seen in years. But did he even consider me his friend anymore? Was he just tolerating me?

"... It's alright," I answered, softly.

"... Checked out one of your books, it wasn't bad..."

I blushed darkly. How did he know? Almost no one knew what I even did, unless I told them. The only person who had a vague idea was Yugi, yet he still had his doubts, until I just told him that I was an author.

I slowly looked up at Tristan, whom was still taller. "You did?" I asked, meekly. "Thank you... that means a lot... coming from you."

Tristan frowned slightly, "sure..." He sighed, and went back to looking around, waiting for something. Or someone, I decided.

"Who are you looking for?" Devlin asked, his eyebrow raised, probably at thestrange conversation between Tristan and me.

"An old friend, so we can suffer this thing together," Tristan smiled wryly.

"Ah, you have a boytoy..?" Devlin smirked.

"I resent that remark..." a voice said, darkly.

Devlin became very tense. And even I felt a chill at such a cold tone. Devlin and I slowly turned around, finding ourselves in the presence of _the_ Seto Kaiba, CEO of KaibaCorp., and the most successful student of Domino High.

"Oh hey, Red, thanks for taking your sweet time," Tristan said, blandly.

"You're welcome... I assumed you would have appreciated the chance to catch up with your friends," Kaiba calmly replied.

Again, Tristan's gaze turned very hard, but only for a moment.

I furrowed my brow thoughtfully, at Kaiba's new nickname. It seemed appropriate. Kaiba's hair became a little redder; no longer the rusty red that he was known for, he was almost a true redhead now. His eyes were still their chilly blue. Surprisingly, Tristan was taller than Kaiba, but only by a bit.

But I suppose it was understandable. While we were all 16, excluding Yugi, Kaiba was 17, which meant Tristan still had time to get a little taller.

Kaiba was dressed in his same style. A long sweeping deep blue trenchcoat, over a white oxford shirt and black vest, and black slacks. But unlike Tristan, Kaiba actually looked a little interested to be at the reunion.

Then his cold gaze fell on me. "Ryou Bakura..."

I fidgeted again. Now why would Seto Kaiba wish to greet me? I nodded politely, "Kaiba-san, nice to see you again."

He smirked faintly, "I'm sure it is..."

"Still running KaibaCorp.?" Devlin cut in, sensing tension.

I couldn't blame him. By the feel of it, Kaiba _seemed_ to be with Tristan. "With." That word didn't exactly flood me with the warm fuzzy feeling I felt when I saw Joey and Yugi together. But maybe I was wrong. Tristan was barely giving Kaiba any of his attention at the moment.

While Kaiba aimed his own attention to Devlin. "Yes, I am... how's DDM?" he asked, smirking.

"It's fine... formed a partnership of sorts with Industrial Illusions, and other games are in the works..."

"Pegasus, huh?" Kaiba raised an eyebrow, "is he still a manipulative pansy?"

Devlin blinked, then grinned, "more or less."

And even more shocking, Kaiba laughed. Not a taunting laugh, but an actual amused laugh. It was an interesting sound. As Kaiba and Devlin began discussing business, I noticed Tristan was looking out at the dancefloor.

I followed his gaze, and saw Yugi, Joey, and Tea. I had to smile. Yugi was looking worn out, and he continued trying to go sit down. Of course Joey and Tea were making the simple task a little difficult, as they kept him on the dancefloor. They even pulled him further into the other dancers

"How's Joey?" Tristan asked, flatly.

It took a moment to figure out he was speaking to me. I blinked, then looked up at Tristan, "um, sorry... what?"

"How is he?" he repeated, still managing to keep an eye on the trio, most likely Joey.

I swallowed. Is that how things became? Did Tristan and Joey just let their friendship go, dropping it like it meant nothing? Joey _did_ say he and Tristan weren't on speaking terms. Now I was more than curious about what had happened. But common sense was telling me Yugi was the reluctant key player.

"He... Joey's fine... works at Leon's AutoShop... he was offered the job as assistant manager, but he said he preferred working on the vehicles, than sitting at the desk, worrying about money," I told him.

Tristan smiled faintly. A real smile, which made me feel a little better. "Yeah, that's something he would do..." he said. Then he looked back at me, "you're wondering."

"Huh?"

"... No questions?"

I blinked in confusion, and started blushing again, as I started to grow flustered. "Oh! I, uh... I was just... I mean, I... well, I just had to... um..." I cringed inwardly. "Um, how're you?"

"We both established earlier that we're fine," Tristan replied, dryly.

"... Sorry, I mean..." I then cringed outwardly. "Wh-what are you doing?"

"... I'm a photojournalist for Domino's Daily News... and a part-time photographer for Business Weekly."

"Photography?" I asked, slowly. "I didn't know..."

"Tea's hobby rubbed off on me, or something," Tristan shrugged.

"Hey, I thought it was you!!" Tea's voice suddenly cried out happily. I could only stare as Tristan was latched onto from behind.

Tristan's eyes actually widened in surprise, as he tugged Tea's hands apart, slipping her arms down and off of him. Then he glanced over his shoulder at her, "yeah, long time no see..."

Tea gave him the once-over. "You're looking great!" she praised.

"... Sorry, not interested, Tea..." Tristan replied, smoothly.

Tea took no offense, and merely laughed. "Yeah yeah, very nice, Tristan... I am a dancer, remember?" she said, playfully.

Tristan raised an eyebrow, then he smirked, "no, tempting, but no... I'm taken."

An icy feeling just seemed to grip my chest at that. So it _was_ true. He was taken? He was dating someone? Long-term? Married?

Then I glanced at Kaiba. They couldn't have been something more, could they? They didn't seem _that_ close, at least to me they didn't. Then I found myself staring hard at Kaiba's left hand. No ring. I almost sighed heavily with relief.

"Oh really, who with?" Tea was asking, oblivious to my sudden jumpiness.

"... Same person since college."

"Really? I thought you guys would call it off by graduation," Tea admitted, tapping her chin thoughtfully.

"You thought wrong..."

"Well, I guess once you get to know him, he's not too bad."

"Exactly."

"Hm, you're happy with him, right?"

"... Yes."

They were driving me crazy! I was almost tearing my hair out of my scalp, but Tristan and Tea continued talking, like I knew everything that was going on. But I didn't!

"Happy with who?!" I demanded.

They stared at me in confusion. Or at least Tea was. Tristan was watching me, with that cold steady gaze.

"With me," Kaiba said shortly, apparently hearing the conversation. Most likely because of my outburst. Tristan was then on the receiving end of Kaiba's glare.

Tristan smiled, "relax... I thought you wanted things private."

"Bastard," Kaiba snorted.

"Hey guys..." Joey said, strolling over, Yugi at his side. They seemed to be reluctant to be joining us, I noticed. Suddenly the little group just seemed... awkward and tense. It didn't feel the way it used to in high school.

It felt... bitter. Almost miserable.

Kaiba's eyes narrowed, "Wheeler, how sweet of you to show up, so as to remind our former peers what failure looks like."

Joey's eyes flashed, "do the world a favor, Kaiba, and drop dead," he snarled.

"Joey..." Yugi bit his lip, quickly grabbing Joey's arm.

Tristan frowned, and stepped between the both of them, like he had done it several times before. Glaring rather viciously at his 'former' best friend.

"Hey, uhh... so, Yugi, how's the game shop, huh?" Devlin asked quickly, sidestepping towards the shorter man.

Yugi swallowed, watching Joey glare at Kaiba, worriedly. "Um, it-it's... okay."

"Damn, guys..." Tea said, scowling. "Let it go, already..."

I couldn't help but wonder what she was talking about. Yugi and Tea must have been in closer correspondence since she seemed to know the situation. While I could only assume a lot of things had happened since I was in England.

"What the hell do you see in that bastard, Tris'?!" Joey demanded, practically growling at Kaiba, who stood behind Tristan, almost safely.

Tristan's eyes flashed, "shut the hell up, Joey..." His tone was colder than before, almost threatening.

All of us stared at Tristan, stunned.

"Who I'm with is none of your concern, so do _me_ a favor, and mind your own business..." Then Tristan glanced at Kaiba, and wordlessly turned to leave.

Kaiba released a very soft sigh, as he nodded to Devlin, almost courteously, and calmly strided after Tristan. I swallowed, a lump forming in my throat, tears stinging my eyelids. I wanted to cry all over again. I had lost Tristan to Seto Kaiba? How and when did that happen?!

**oooXXXooo**

"It was one the messiest fights they'd ever been through..." Yugi said, softly.

At the moment, we were in my hotel suite. Yugi was laying on the bed, staring at the ceiling. I sat at the foot of the bed, silently. Yugi had said Joey would have liked some space after the little scenario earlier that night. So there we were, in my suite.

We never spoke. It was killing me how things could have gone so wrong. I really wanted to know, but I didn't want to ask. So, we tolerated the silence for a while, until Yugi spoke up.

He sighed, then chuckled darkly, as he flung his arm over his eyes. "It was a while ago... I'm not sure how Kaiba and Tristan came together in the first place, but somehow they found each other. It was about a year since you moved, Ryou."

I bit my lip, but waited for Yugi to continue.

"Since you left, Joey noticed Tristan moving even further away, seperating himself from me and Joey even more. Joey tried to keep Tristan close, but he couldn't... it was almost scary, seeing Tristan, when he would say no to Joey's invites to go somewhere. He would smile, but his eyes... his eyes were so... well, not normal... and he would tell Joey he couldn't, that he should just ask me..."

I felt that pang of sympathy for Tristan. And pity for Joey.

Yugi raised his arm, resting it against his forehead. "One day, Joey just saw Tristan with Kaiba... of course Joey didn't take the little scene too well. Joey never did tell me what he saw, but it was enough for Joey to fly off the handle. They just started arguing right there in the middle of the street. Joey calling Tristan a traitor, Tristan calling Joey a deserting bastard. Kaiba only watched..."

Then Yugi laughed bitterly, and wiped his eyes. "Joey came home... he looked terrible, bruised and bloody... he, uh... he got into a fight with Tristan... fists flying, and all. It didn't exactly make me feel any better when Joey said Tristan was just as bad..."

I furrowed my brow. Tristan and Joey were almost similar in strength. Despite their different backgrounds, they both became streetwise, making them a forces to be reckoned with. They may have been older, but apparently they were both still known to inflict a lot of pain when necessary.

"And that's when things just became more messed up..." Yugi swallowed. "Tristan seemed angrier with me, so I even made it a point to start avoiding him... Kaiba and Joey would fight even more everytime they were near each other... and Tristan... he became... well, no longer a friend, I guess."

Yugi sighed, shaking his head. "The only time Tristan would ever seem 'normal' was when he would step in between Kaiba and Joey. It was scary for me, because Tristan would always tell Joey that if he ever threatened Kaiba, he would make him regret it..."

I hesitantly rested my hand against Yugi's shoulder.

"I hated seeing Joey hurt... I hated it so much... Joey kept saying he could take Tristan, that he could make Tristan see that Kaiba wasn't right for him." Yugi pursed his lips, and sat up, "it was just this way for a while... Tristan and Kaiba, Joey and me... I really don't like things this way, Ryou... but... it's staying this way. I hate it."

"I don't blame you," I murmured. "It really hurt seeing Tristan protecting Kaiba..." I admitted.

Yugi watched me, sympathetically. "I'm sorry... I should have told you about everything..."

I shook my head. "No, Yugi, it's alright. Perhaps it's good I found out for myself what's been going on..."

"You still care about him," he observed, softly.

I smiled faintly. I had forgotten that I told Yugi about Tristan and myself a while back. "Very much, yes... but, you said he's changed... and even I can see that he's not himself..." I murmured.

"... He doesn't even seem to be honestly happy anymore... he's just become so... closed off."

I laughed, despite my mood. "He's not like himself at all..." I agreed. "And yet... I still want to be with him... even if he's still angry with me," I told him, almost shyly.

"That's love," Yugi teased, returning to his goodnatured self.

I blushed, "if you say so..."

Yugi looked thoughtful, "I think if you hang out with Tristan enough, Ryou... maybe that'll get him back to his normal self."

"... And Kaiba?" I asked, softly.

"... It might just be my grudge talking, but I think the only reason Kaiba likes Tristan is for his new attitude." Yugi sighed, "I feel bad for saying that, but it's what I think."

I nodded. Then I smiled, "I had no idea he'd get into photography..."

Yugi blinked, "huh?"

"Tristan... he's a photographer... and a photojournalist..."

"He told you that?" Yugi asked, eyes wide in amazement.

It was my turn to blink in confusion. "Huh? Well, yes... don't you know?"

"... Tristan doesn't talk with us, remember..? Let alone discuss his profession," Yugi reminded me, smiling faintly.

"Oh..." I blushed, "sorry, I thought..."

"He talked to you?"

"Um, yes... more or less."

Yugi soon wore a very warm smile. "Old habits die hard, I guess..."

**oooXXXooo**

I smiled to myself. It was a beautiful day, and I was feeling nostalgic, so I decided taking a walk around Domino City seemed like a good idea.

While walking the familiar streets, even being greeted by older, yet familiar, people, I began feeling as at-home as I used to. Leaving the shopping district, I noticed I was heading straight for Domino High School.

"... How appropriate..." I murmured.

Domino High. It never seemed to age. The walls were still vibrant like a fresh coat of paint was recently applied. The windows, clean and untouched. The grounds were still well-tended to. It was a very nice school. I liked being a student there.

While strolling around the grounds, I never realized that someone might have actually been around, despite it being a saturday. Who it was only made it more difficult.

Standing at the sports fields, snapping a few pictures of the landscape, was Tristan.

Of course the temptation to just leave was huge. But I really wanted to speak to him. I always found it strange when someone would have a conflict with their self. But there I was, doing it on my own, without a half-crazed soul.

Tristan wasn't exactly dressed stunningly, either. Just a pair of blue jeans, and a white button down shirt. And beside his foot was a carrying case, possibly for his camera. Either way, I'm certain it was his appearance that was making me blush so badly.

Then by some twist of fate, he had the urge to look in my direction.

Of course the moment was incredibly tense for me. He just watched me. Then with barely a flinch, he turned back to his camera, and snapped another picture. While twiddling my fingers, I made my way over. Once I was in earshort...

"Hi."

Click. Another picture.

"What, um... what're you doing?"

Click. "Pictures."

"Yes, I... I can see that."

"... Well, ask a stupid question..." he muttered.

I had to cringe. His grudges really weren't pleasant. I sighed, and looked back at him, watching. It seemed like a boring place to take pictures, but that was what he was doing. I wanted to ask, but he didn't seem too talkative at the moment.

"... Editor gave me this job... he heard about the reunion, and some big mouth told him I used to school here... so I was given the story."

I think my jaw dropped.

Click. Yet another picture. "Didn't want to... it's just an interest story... and hardly anyone reads the interest section."

"... I do," I admitted, sheepishly.

He glanced at me in the corner of his eye.

I blushed, "I mean... well, I don't mean to... it's just... the interest section just seems better to read after reading about... crimes and such." I bit my lip and stepped a little closer. "Local people just seem... happier, I suppose."

"... Hm, to each his own." Click.

Sighing slightly, I began surveying the area for myself. It wasn't bad for a landscape. The grass was still green and thick, the surrounding trees were perfect, and the flowers were blooming nicely.

About a minute later, he was packing up his camera again, shouldering the carrying case, and started walking away. An act that was becoming far too familiar. I walked after him. "Tristan, wait..."

He slowed his pace, but didn't stop. I was soon able to walk by his side again. "Are you still angry with me?" I asked. Tact was not going to get me anywhere.

"... Why does it matter?"

"It just does..." I said, quietly. "I said I don't like it when you're angry at me."

"... I'm not angry."

"You're lying..."

He frowned, and looked at me through the corner of his eye, "why are you bothering me, anyway?"

"Bothering you?" I had to stare at him, stunned. "So, you're not angry with me, I'm just a bother?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

I froze in my steps, while he still kept walking. "Why are you acting like this is all my fault?!" I demanded, in a watery voice.

He didn't stop.

"I came back, didn't I?!"

He stopped.

"I came back, Tristan!I know it took a while, and I'm sorry, but I _am_ back!"

Tristan slowly turned around, his eyes hard, as he stared at me. Only at me. As if I were all that he could see. An unsettling feeling swirled in my chest. Why look at me like that? I couldn't understand. Then he was striding back, stopping just a few inches from me.

I swallowed thickly, as he stood directly in front of me, staring down at me.

"You came back? For me?" he asked, his tone was cold.

My chest began to feel hollow, "Tristan..."

"You think after leaving me alone... for so long, that you can just waltz back to Domino City, into my life, and expect me to welcome you with open arms?"

I swallowed, "I-I don't know..."

"Just answer, truthfully, Bakura..." Tristan said, his eyes glaring into mine. "Did you think you could just walk back into my life? Did you think I could get over the fact that you left me?"

"... I don't know."

"Understand something, Bakura... you coming back for a couple days isn't going to make everything better..." he spat, eyes blazing.

"I know it won't! But, I... Tristan, I mean..." I tried again to swallow the lump forming in my throat. "I'm back... isn't that enough?"

"No."

"Tristan..."

"I was alone when you left..."

"Joey was here!"

"Joey was too damn obsessed with Yugi to give a damn about me!" Tristan snapped. "You think I wanted that lovesick idiot for a friend!?"

"He was always your friend..."

"Until Yugi came along," Tristan ran his hand through his hair, eyes still blazing. "I hated it, Bakura... not having you... it just... it was hell."

I quickly wiped away a tear that fell. "I'm here now..."

"... For a couple days."

"But I _am_ here."

"You left me," he repeated. "I was alone."

"I'm sorry I left," I said, softly. "Can't you just let it go? Can't we go back to being there for each other?"

"... I can't let it go, Bakura."

"Why not..?!"

Tristan chuckled wryly, "I got used to this." He turned, and started to leave me, again.

I bit my lip, to avoid crying outright, as I turned around, heading in my own direction. That had not gone well. At all.

**oooXXXooo**

I sighed, walking out of the steamy bathroom, drying my hair. The shower was nice, after such a tense afternoon. While showering, I found myself going through the pros and cons of seeing Tristan.

Obviously the cons were far more than the pros.

Yawning, I noticed the time. _Oh perfect_, I thought. The dance was in two hours. Two never seemed like an appealing number. I threw the towel aside, and walked across the room, to my suitcase, to get dressed.

**oooXXXooo**

"Oh wow, this is so great!" Tea was saying, cheerfully. Joey, Yugi, and I were right behind her, as she looked around the dance hall, her bright blue eyes wide in amazement.

I had to take notice of Joey. He just didn't seem like his light-hearted self. Of course the suspicion of it being due to Tristan was very strong.

Yugi was doing his part in being there for Joey; hugging him, holding his hand, kissing his cheek, all in an effort to get Joey to smile. I suppose I had a sense of envy for the two of them. Joey and Yugi were always there for each other, despite their rough first impressions. One couldn't even begin to assume that Joey used to bully little Yugi in the beginning.

Joey took a breath, and squeezed Yugi's hand, offering him a tight smile of reassurance. And I started that sympathy towards Tristan. It just didn't seem fair for some reason.

... Was he already forgotten?

Was it so easy for Joey to let Tristan go?

I was almost miserable without Tristan. And Joey, he was handling Tristan's absence so well, because he had Yugi. But who did Tristan have?

... He had me. And I left.

The need to make things right was increasing.

**TBC**

* * *

12 pages O.o;; Hmmmm, I dunno. Mixed vibes for this chapter. Just weirdness. Please, don't mind me. Oh yeah, shoulda said this earlier. Thanks for the reviews. They mean a lot, so thank you.

Annnnd, I'm pretty much myself again, so I dunno how the fic is going anymore. Heh, strange, isn't it? Sorry.


	4. His Side

The night of the dance. I won't say it was a terrible dance. It was actually quite beautiful. The dancehall was decorated carefully, rice lights circling the room, twisting down to the floor around the pillars. The common multi-colored lights up on the stage. There was a band, and beside them a DJ. Probably for the band's breaks.

"Wanna dance, Yugi?" Tea asked, cheerfully.

Yugi watched Joey carefully, then smiled apologetically at his oldest friend. "Sorry, Tea... I think I should..."

"Nah, go ahead, Yuge..." said Joey, assuringly.

"You sure?" Yugi furrowed his brow.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Joey forced a grin. Yugi bit his lip, ready to decline, until he was lightly pushed towards Tea. She smiled, and grabbed Yugi's wrist, leading him out to the floor.

Joey sighed, and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Knew I should've stayed home today..." he muttered.

I lightly tapped his shoulder, to remind him he wasn't alone enough to talk to himself. He blinked, and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, hey..."

"Hey," I smiled faintly.

"Let's hit the bar, huh?" he suggested, cocking his thumb towards a dimly lit room that was over to the right, away from the entrance and dancefloor. A modest little establishment within the dancehall.

I didn't drink, but I assumed Joey would have enjoyed a place to settle in. So I nodded, and we headed for the bar. Rather than take a seat at one of the booths, Joey sat up at the bar, and I sat beside him.

"What can I get for you?" the barmaid asked, cheerfully.

"Just an iced tea," I answered.

"I'll have a beer..." Joey told her. He then glanced at me, and smiled wryly, "you don't mind, do you?"

I sighed, and shook my head, "not really, I guess... but... what about Yugi...?"

"... I won't get hammered, I just wanna beer... settle the nerves, y' know?"

"Alright then... but I'm keeping you to that," I said, in a mock-threatening way.

A moment later, our drinks arrived. Joey was drinking his casually, while I barely touched mine. My chance to ask Joey's side of the story; I saw the opportunity the second Tea asked Yugi to dance.

"Joey..."

"Hm?" he lowered his glass, then glanced at me.

"... On the phone... you told me you and Tristan weren't on... speaking terms, anymore..." I said, slowly. "Can I ask... what happened?"

Joey frowned for a moment, then shrugged. "Not much to tell, Ryou..." he said, bitterness lacing his tone.

"Joey... please, tell me."

His jaw tightened, as he glared hard at the dark mohagany bar. With a grimace, he looked at me again, "it's stupid, Ryou..."

"I don't care, I want to know."

He laughed, but not in amusement. "Alright... where do you want me to start?"

"... When I left... you started noticing Tristan acting differently..?" I said, carefully.

He ran his hand through his hair, then rubbed his face, as he sighed wearily. "Well yeah. Alright then..." he muttered. "Like I said, it's stupid... after you left, Tris' went off to college."

I nodded.

"I tried to keep in contact with him, talkin to him, phonin him... uh, one day though, I musta got him on a _really_ bad day..." Joey frowned again. "I dunno how it happened, but Yuge came up... and, uh... Tris' was a little... well, pissed. I dunno how or why, but Tris' started sayin all this stuff that I don't even like repeating... it's pretty harsh to Yuge, actually..."He smirked wryly. "I had no idea Tris' felt that way about Yuge."

I bit my lip, "he didn't... say..."

"No... nothin bad... nothin _really_ bad... just stuff he noticed... our friendship came up, he tore right into it, callin me a lousy friend... and I-I didn't know what to say to any of that. I couldn't find any way to defend myself from what he said... and it kinda just confused me, for some reason. Yuge always considered me a great friend, and... there Tris' was, calling me the lousiest friend to walk the Earth."

I sighed slightly.

"Different points of view, I guess... I suppose Tris' had a point... I mean, Yuge was a great person to have in my life... I mean, he believed in me, encouraged me, and all... and Tris', well... he was a great friend to have, too... but, I just... I just wanted someone who could... not _just_ be there for me, to watch my back. I wanted someone who'd help me... grow, y' know..?"

I had to nod. It sounded logical the way Joey could put it.

"I wasn't tryin to pick Yuge over Tris', or Tris' over Yuge... believe me, I wasn't... but, I dunno... it just... it's stupid."

"... And afterwards?"

He took a quick drink, before asking, "what?"

"Tristan and Kaiba, what happened there?"

"... I never talked to Tris' for a while, after that little argument... didn't mean to go and leave everything like that, but Tris' told me to... well, _politely,_ he said to stay away from him..."

I had to force a smile.

"I think it was about 4 months since that argument. Walkin downtown, I saw Tris' with Kaiba... Uh, not somethin people saw everyday, Kaiba interactin with somethin that wasn't digital..." Joey's hands tightened into fists against the bar. "Kaiba... he, uh... kissed Tris'... I... I dunno, it just hit me kinda hard... and, I uh... kinda lost it, I guess. Right there, I started yellin at Kaiba, askin him what he was up to. Kaiba at least had some of the decency to look confused. It wasn't until I told Kaiba never to come near Tris' again that I... uh, saw stars the second those words came outta my mouth."

"Stars?" I asked, confused.

"Tris' punched me... in the back of the head, tellin me to shut up, and it wasn't any of my business..." Joey frowned deeply. "I asked what his problem was, he told me he wasn't gonna stay alone just to satisfy me. He and Kaiba were together for about a month when I saw them. I started sayin Kaiba wasn't good enough, he was a bastard, not worthy of havin anyone in his life. Tris' got pretty pissed, and kept saying I should just mind my own business, his life was his, and my life was mine. That we both agreed to stay out of each other's lives after Yuge came along."

My brow furrowed. Things _did_ sound messy.

"I don't remember what else was said..." Joey smiled faintly. "It was good to know Tris' didn't lose his touch since he was in college... his kicks still hit pretty damn hard. I think I threw the first punch, not countin the one he gave me, since that one was just to make me shut up."

He sat up straighter, looking thoughtful. "I threw a right..." he held out his right hand, his arm in a strong arch, his hand closed into a fist, angled in a way after a punch was given.

"I connected, once he got his bearings back, he kneed me in the gut... and, uh... after that, everything else was pretty much a blur... it was kinda nice to know Tris' still had his moves."

Curiousity soon forced me to ask, "how long did it last..? The fight."

"... Dunno, a lotta hits were given though. So, it mighta been a while."

"Kaiba try to stop you?"

"... Don't think so..." Then Joey frowned slightly. "Actually... I... I'm not too sure, but after a while, some people came along, and started pullin us apart... I think I heard Kaiba... he was like, 'as much as I enjoy seein the puppy get what he deserves...'" Joey blinked, "hm, might've been Kaiba holdin Tris' back..."

"Hm... um, what happened after that?"

"Nothin... Kaiba and Tris' went their way, I went mine, back to Yuge's." Joey grinned slightly, "I wasn't in the best of shape... my ego suffered a bit, until I remembered I got Tris' a few times, too... Yuge was worried... I didn't wanna tell him what happened, because... it's stupid."

"Joey, you miss Tristan, don't you?" I asked.

Joey's brow furrowed.

"You were both best friends in high school."

"Heh, startin to have doubts about that..."

"Um, why?" I blinked.

"When I thought about it, that's when Tris' started feelin like he was... just there, and that's it."

I lowered my head, sighing almost guiltily. And perhaps a little thoughtfully, "hm..."

"The only time he seemed happy was when he was with you..."

My head shot back up, as I gaped at Joey, "wh-what?"

Joey smiled wryly at me. "I think while Tris' saw Yuge replacin him, you were takin my place with Tris'..."

"... Joey..."

"It's alright, Ryou..." Joey patted my shoulder. "You were great to have... it was good to know that Tris' could have someone like you instead of me."

"You were a wonderful friend, Joey."

"Heh, thanks, I think."

"You were..."

"Yuge says you 'harbor' some feelins for him," he grinned slightly.

"Whaa..? I don't..! I mean, I... I just... I don't think... I mean, I do... I just..." _Oh Gods, now Joey knows too?_ I remember thinking. "Joey!"

Joey laughed.

Well, he was back to his playful self, that was good. I folded my arms, unable to keep myself from pouting. "Don't tease me..." I said.

"Sorry... but if you're Tristan's special... someone..."

I'm sure my heart skipped a beat right then.

"... Then Tristan should... be back to his old self... if he has you back in his life... and maybe things'll go back to normal, and Yuge's circle'll be... whole again, y' know..?"

"... Maybe," I murmured.

"He really cared about you, Ryou..."

I bit my lip again, my fingers twiddling.

"I think you'd both be good together." He grinned at me, "try to get back the way you were, make him happy again, Ryou, and let's have what we used to, huh?"

I had to stare at Joey in shock. Then I smiled back, and I nodded slightly.

**oooXXXooo**

It was kind of sad. A reunion, and I was practically glued to the bar. I was holding my glass carefully, staring into it, at the melting ice. Thoughts of me screwing things up kept bothering me. Sighing softly, I rested my cheek against my hand, while running my fingers along the glass' rim.

I had to assume Tea was having fun dancing with Devlin. I caught sight of them every now and then, dancing the night away. And Joey and Yugi were now sitting at a table, nice and quiet. I smiled, seeing Joey smiling and laughing again.

... Well, at least Joey seemed a little better after our discussion.

Only one day left, I realized. I was planning to head back to London tomorrow night; since there would be no reason to stay in Domino City.

... Well, I had a reason.

But that reason was still a very touchy matter. Tristan and Kaiba. Who would have thought? Seto Kaiba the one who was there for Tristan. Ice-cold Seto Kaiba. I laughed bitterly to myself. Maybe Kaiba was some sort of masochist, intrigued by the new Tristan, like Yugi said.

... No, that was a horrible way to think, I told myself. Kaiba probably got tired of being alone, and there they went. Maybe Tristan was just convenient at the time.

I winced slightly. Such horrible thoughts. It wasn't like me at all. But I couldn't help it. Kaiba didn't deserve Tristan. At least, to me he didn't seem to. But the new Tristan was cold, distant... and seemed to have a more demanding air.

Kaiba wanted that in a relationship?

"Nice evening so far?"

I looked up, then smiled. Malik. "Not really... you?" I asked, gesturing at the empty seat beside me.

Malik shrugged, and stepped up, sitting beside me. "Call me crazy, but you seem a little, well, depressed..."

"... You're crazy," I responded, simply.

"So you bought a drink just to play with the pretty glass?" he asked, smirking.

I laughed quietly. Then I examined my iced tea. My glass was... half-empty.

"... Hm, strange... I didn't know I was a pessimist," I murmured.

"What do you mean?" Malik asked, in mild confusion.

"... I just finished noticing that my glass is half-empty..."

Malik still looked confused, then smiled. "And you call me crazy."

"... Malik?"

"Hm?"

I glanced at him, feeling a twinge of nervousness. "What if..." I paused, biting my lip. Malik and I were never that close. But he seemed to know a lot. "What if... I told you that I... was in love... with..."

Malik's eyes widened, as he leaned a bit away from me. "Uh, no... wait..." he said, quickly. "Um, I'm flattered, Ryou... but, it... it could never work between you and me."

I stared at him in shock, "what..?"

"... You might... look like him... but... you're not him..." he paused, smiling apologetically, if not a little sadly. "I-I can't... just because you look like him..."

... Now I was blushing, since I could feel my face burning with embarrassment. "No! No, no, no, no, Malik!" I blurted quickly. "N-nothing like that! N-not with... not with you... I mean, y-you're nice and everything, but... but... I don't... mean you... I mean, I wasn't talking about you..!"

Malik blinked, looking confused again. Then he sighed with relief. "Oh... okay, good."

I snickered slightly, then a thought hit me. So I glared at him a bit, in mock offense, "wait, what do you mean by that?"

"Huh?" Malik was beginning to look nervous. "Uh, well, I... I, uh... I don't mean... like, 'oh good, the uncute Ryou doesn't like me..' I meant like, 'oh good, he doesn't...' I have no idea..." he trailed off, looking so very helpless. "Alright, wait wait wait! First I have to say I didn't mean the uncute part, because you are cute..! But I'm not saying I noticed, it's what everyone says, they all say 'oh Ryou's cute!' and I can't really argue there, because it's true..."

I blinked in confusion. Malik was officially rambling.

"Not saying that I disagree with the whole 'Ryou being cute' thing, but I'm not agreeing to like you... you are cute, I'll give you that, but... wait, lemme start over, that makes no sense. You are cute... and I'm not just saying that to get out of trouble, but I'm also not saying it because I think you're cute, since you are..!" Then he cringed, and rested his head in his hands, "oh Dear Ra, I'm just stepping into my grave, aren't I?"

Then I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing.

Malik blinked, waiting until I calmed down. Then while catching my breath, Malik was approached by the barmaid.

"Can I get you something?" she asked him, finally managing to get away from the rambling home ec. teacher, Mrs. Currovous; she was a sweet woman, who was... a bit of a drinker. I remember one rainy monday, she offered a passing grade to anyone who could come up with a decent '_drinkable_' hangover remedy.

... It was Tristan, Joey, and Devlin who came up with a pretty good one.

"Uh, just a... coke, thanks," Malik replied, smiling. Then he glanced at me, "better?"

"Mm-hm, I'm fine..." I replied, taking a small drink of my iced tea.

"... So, who are you... in love with... if it's not me?"

I almost started laughing again. Malik had no idea how amusing he could be, without even trying. He was trying to glare at me, but I didn't want to acknowledge it. He made me laugh, that's all there was to it.

"Sorry..." I mumbled, smiling.

Malik cocked an eyebrow, "so, who are you in love with?"

I had to bite my lip. Typical Malik. He could always stay on track; so when he wanted answers, he usually got them. "No one in particular," I said, quietly.

"Sure..." Malik nodded his thanks to the barmaid, as he accepted his coke. Looking somewhat concerned, he glanced back at me. "Hey, I know you and I aren't... well, all that close, Ryou..."

I turned to him, "what?"

"... You and I weren't exactly close... uh, regardless of... my history with your other self, right?" Malik grinned faintly. Then turned serious a moment later, "but I do consider you my friend, and I make it a point to help my friends, if the opportunity ever arises."

I smiled again, "still so formal... and I thought I was bad."

"... Blame the upbringing," he joked.

I supposed I had to tell someone. Malik was very insightful at times. So I sighed, and plunged ahead, "it's Tristan..."

"... What about him?"

"I... well, things got pretty messy between us... that's all," I answered, slowly. Then I began to think. It felt like all my fault... sort of... but a very small sliver in my mind was saying it couldn't be all of my responsibility.

"What happened?" asked Malik, carefully.

"... I left, when he wanted me to stay."

"So...?"

I shook my head, and looked back at Malik, "Tristan and I... we were close... so close that I... I started to... feel something for him." How badly I wanted to hit my head against the bar right then. "Problem was, or is, that I wanted... well, I didn't know what I wanted then... and when I left, I found out what it was I wanted."

"... And what is it that you want?" he asked, calmly. Seriously.

"I want... to be in his life again..." I answered, softly. "But, I'm afraid... h-he shut out so many people, and I don't think... I would be any different."

"What makes you assume Tristan would shut you out?" Malik asked, confused. "From what I've seen, you two always seemed... closer than you let on."

"... Like I said, I left when he wanted me to stay."

"And why did you leave?"

"... I had to."

"Why did you _have_ to?" Malik pressed.

"My father... insisted I go to London."

"You planned to come back, didn't you?"

For a second, I had to squeeze my eyes shut, and force my thoughts to calm themselves, then I turned back to Malik. "Yes, of course I did!" I said, quickly. "But things kept coming up, an-and I couldn't...! I did try, really... but, I just... couldn't, and... and I..."

"Whoa, easy..." Malik said, holding up his hand, and smiling wryly. "I'm not Tristan, so you don't have to try and explain things to me."

I bit my lip, and when I looked back at the bar, I could feel tears stinging my eyelids.

"... You seem to honestly want to fix things..." my companion commented, with an understanding tone.

"... I... I don't know why... he seems to be doing fine now..." I mumbled, then I looked back at him. "Why does it seem difficult?"

After taking a small drink of his coke, Malik tilted his head. "Well, simply put... you love him, and want to share that love with him again." He smiled at me, "it seems you've always loved him, Ryou... being there for him, being his friend... your small fear seems natural, considering this is love we're talking. You don't want rejection, which is why you're scared, but your need, desire even, to be with him is preventing you from running. Thus, confusion."

I'm pretty sure I was gaping at Malik.

"... There's nothing to be scared of, Ryou," he went on. "If this is love, and if Tristan is a good a guy as you believe him to be, he will hear you out, and he will understand. The worst that can happen is, he'll probably want to be friends again... nothing more, right?"

"... Y-yeah..."

"Then friendship should be enough... love means wanting the one you love to be happy, so friendship should be enough. If Tristan seems genuinely happy with his new outlook on life, then you would be happy for him. And I know you would be. So there's nothing to be afraid of, if Tristan's as great as you believe him to be, he should understand."

"... Th-that's the thing... he doesn't seem to understand..." I said, quietly.

"... Then he's not worth your time."

"Don't say that!" I blurted. "Malik, Tristan's my friend, and always will be! I'm not going to turn my back on him again! I want to be with him! If he _is_ happy, that's fine, as long as I can be part of his life again!"

"... And what do you think he wants in return?" asked Malik, in a serious tone.

I froze, staring at him in shock. Was I expected to return something?

"Not everything is free, Ryou... Tristan is going to expect something in return."

What I wanted to return? There was nothing I thought he wanted. At least, I didn't feel like he wanted anything from me. I just wanted him to take me back. All I wanted was for Tristan to let me back in...

I must have looked confused, because Malik smiled wryly. "You want to be in Tristan's life again, because you want to be with him. If he does give you that, he'll be expecting something also... in a way."

How confusing, I remember thinking. "I just... want to be with him."

"... He lets you in, what will you give him?"

"Anything I can," I answered, softly.

"Then he should be glad to take you back..."

I smiled at Malik, in thanks. He claimed we weren't the closest of friends, but if that were the case, then he was a very helpful acquaintance...

**oooXXXooo**

I wasn't ready. Well, obviously I wasn't ready. My bag wasn't packed, my things were still laying strewn about. I pursed my lips, as I tossed a shirt towards the bag. It didn't go in, but it didn't bother me... I wasn't the neatest while stressed, which Tristan was once amused by.

... Strange, I noticed. All my thoughts always wandered back to him.

The phone on the nightstand then rang quietly. I looked at the clock: 11:07pm. Hm, I did leave that little dance thing right after speaking to Malik.

I'm not one for sneaking, but it was necessary. Joey would demand where I was going, Yugi would probably try to coax me into staying. And Tea, well she would have dragged me back in if she saw me.

Shrugging to myself, I sat on the bed, and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Mr. Ryou."

The deskclerk, I assumed. "Yes?"

"I have a phonecall for you. If you would like, I can transfer it to your room. Is that a problem?"

"... No, not at all."

"Thank you." Then he hung up.

Vaguely curious, I hung up as well, and waited. The phone rang again. And I suddenly grew nervous. _Oh no_, I thought. _Please, instincts, be wrong this time... I shouldn't be nervous, I don't even know who it is, unless_...

The phone rang again.

Nervousness rising, I hesitantly picked up the receiver again, holding it to my ear. "Uh, hello?" I mumbled.

"Bakura..."

I'm pretty sure I nearly collapsed with relief. "Yes, who is this?"

"It's Kaiba."

... I nearly toppled off the bed. Of all people..! "Uh, can I help you with something, Kaiba-san..?" I asked slowly.

"We need to talk."

... Why were abrupt people so difficult to talk to? The idea of declining the offer seemed foolish. Kaiba wasn't one to take 'no' for an answer. But then, effort was a good thing.

"I don't think I can, Kaiba..." I replied, dropping the suffix. "There's really nothing of importance for us to talk about, and..."

"Now." said Kaiba, shortly.

"What?"

"We need to talk, now."

... _Kaiba must have wrote the book on abuptness_, I remember myself thinking in bemusement. "I can't, Kaiba..."

"Tristan isn't with me, if that's the problem."

He was starting to sound annoyed.

"You're staying at the Ramada Hotel?"

... I don't know why I nodded, he couldn't see me...

"Be in the lobby in 10 minutes, I'll be outside." Then he hung up.

I blinked a few times, staring at the receiver in confusion. I actually wrinkled my nose in distaste, and briefly wondered what Tristan saw in him...

... Horrible, yes, but I couldn't help it. I could tolerate pushiness, but to Seto Kaiba's degree of pushiness, I got annoyed. But then again, who wouldn't?

Sighing to myself, I dropped the phone in the cradle, and grabbed my coat and roomkey. Why was I doing this? I grimaced, as I headed for the door.

Curiousity, I guessed.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Oi vey... (_hangs head in shame_) it feels kinda forced, but oh well... something was written, and it's not a one-shot, so whee..? I guess. Just reached juu-ni! Hah.

Was gonna keep going, but, heh. Sorry. Oh yeah, a little ahead of schedule, but Happy Birthday to Tristan, aka Honda! Hah haha... I dunno... seemed right oo;;


	5. Let Me Back

Thanks for the reviews. Heh, sorry this isn't anything like before. But I'm much obliged for the encouragement... Uh, and mild warning... Kaiba curses. Gomen (_bows, then bounds away_)

* * *

It was quiet. Quiet, and very still. All that could be heard was the quiet humming of the vehicle's engine. That was it.

But then again, I guess it was to be expected. Kaiba wasn't one for unnecessary noise. He wasn't exactly softspoken, but he wasn't loud either. I shifted uncomfortably, despite the black leather interior. Most would enjoy riding in a limo. But I wasn't. Perhaps it was the company that was preventing me from relaxing. I like quiet to a certain degree, but this was ridiculous. I was feeling tension build.

"... You enjoy riding in limos?" I mumbled. He was sitting across from me, staring out the darkly tinted windows.

"My car's in the shop," replied Kaiba, blandly.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. "I thought you said we needed to talk," I muttered. Then I glared slightly at him. I definitely felt some animosity towards him. And I had to wonder if he knew it.

"You're back."

I frowned at the obvious statement. "Yes, I am."

"For what reasons?"

"I'm afraid that's none of your concern."

"It's bothering Tristan."

Then I froze. Lowering my head, I stared hard at my hands which were clenching into fists. Kaiba didn't need to tell me that, he truly didn't...

"Why are you here?" asked Kaiba, I could feel him glaring hard at me.

"... It's none of your bus--..."

"The hell it isn't," Kaiba cut in, sounding more than annoyed. "You're here, it's bothering Tristan, and I want to know why."

"It's personal."

"I don't care," he said, coldly. "Tell me, now."

Kaiba and I were obviously not close. But I knew him well enough to not bother attempting to give him 'no' as an answer. "... I'm here... for Tristan."

That glare of his became harder. Colder.

"I left him... and I came back for him," I said, quietly. "I know he's angry at me, but that doesn't change the fact that I want to be here with him."

"Here, in the city?" Kaiba questioned, still glaring.

I looked up at him, and smiled bitterly. "There's no need to feel threatened by me, Kaiba," I said, oddly calm. "Tristan's angry, and wants nothing to do with me..."

Kaiba's eyes narrowed in irritation. Not a good idea to taunt a powerful CEO, was it? But he had Tristan. I assumed I had that right.

He looked back out the window, his face almost expressionless. Almost... "He hasn't been focussed on anything since he saw you," he said, quietly.

Now I was staring at him in shock. Hope seemed to spark a little brighter. "That so?" I asked, still trying to appear calm.

... 'Appear'. Even now, I'm pretty sure I wasn't calm, but merely acting.

"He's at my place... you're going to talk to him, and clear things up."

"... What?" I nearly jumped out of my skin, when I saw we were on Kaiba's estate, nearing the mansion. My heart was suddenly pounding hard.

"You leave tomorrow. Set things straight now. I want Tristan as himself again."

He was speaking in such a curt way, that it left no room for arguing. Once the limo pulled to a stop, Kaiba climbed out the car, gracefully. Me, a little less than agile. I nearly stumbled, until Kaiba's driver straightened me up. Biting my lip, I nodded my thanks, and walked after Kaiba, my legs feeling like iron.

Upon entering, my coat was taken by a maid, almost automatically. They stayed up pretty late, I found myself thinking, since it was around 11:30pm. Unless Kaiba asked them to.

"Tristan still here?" asked Kaiba, as he entered the foyer of the mansion.

"Yes, Kaiba-sama," the maid, bowed slightly as she took Kaiba's coat. "He's in your den."

"Doing what?"

"Piano, sir... Mokuba-sama asked him to play."

I could only look around nervously. Tristan was here? Willingly, at the Kaiba's..?

"Bakura."

I looked up, seeing Kaiba was already halfway up the wide staircase. Giving me another one of those patented glares. Furrowing my brow, I quickly walked after him.

"... I was sure he would leave," Kaiba muttered, almost to himself.

"Um, what?" I asked, slowly. "He-he doesn't live here?"

Kaiba glared at me, yet again. "No, he doesn't..." he replied. I almost gaped at him. For a split-second, I thought I saw a flicker of pain in Seto Kaiba's eyes.

... I wondered if his feelings for Tristan ran deeper than I thought.

The den itself was rather large. At the back of the room, in front of one of the three picture glass windows was a dark oak desk, with a leather chair behind it. The entire left wall was a bookcase, filled with many books; law, business, science, politics... The right wall was the same, just a large bookcase, filled with the same genre of books as the left.

And in front of the right wall was a black grand piano. The air was filled with softly played music.

I swallowed, staring at the man playing. He still played so beautifully.

... Once in Domino High's music class, it was a sunny friday afternoon. Joey wanted to go to the gameshop with Yugi, and Tea was going with them. Tristan didn't want to go, so I stayed with him.

He had sat at the piano, I sat on a desk. He was smiling as we spoke. I had teased him, saying I already knew a lot about him, despite our meeting was less than a year ago. Then he asked if I wanted to learn something new about him. I remember his smile, as he turned to the piano, and simply began to play.

... Something by Tchaikovsky I believe.

I remember closing my eyes, just listening to the music. Once the song ended, I opened my eyes again and he was looking back at me. "What?" I asked, feeling embarrassed.

"... Learn anything new?" he asked, looking amused.

"... You play beautifully."

He looked surprised, then grinned faintly, "thanks."

I noticed that, rather than interrupting, Kaiba stood silently, listening to the music as well. I was grateful, since I love the music of a piano. I smiled slightly. 'My Heart Will Go On', by James Horner.

Kaiba was looking over at a black leather easy chair, along the wall, where Mokuba sat cross-legged, eyes closed, smiling softly.

... Mokuba asked him to play, I remembered. Tristan always seemed fond of classical music, despite everyone's assumption that he was a 'streetpunk'. So his playing something from a movie was different.

The song ended, and Mokuba yawned. "Dunno why, but that song always made me sleepy," he said.

"Which is why your first girlfriend got mad at you," said Tristan, sounding surprisingly like his old self. "You fall asleep during _Titanic_..?"

Mokuba grinned, "only at the end, because the song started playing."

Kaiba then decided it was time to speak up. "Mokuba, I need to talk to Tristan."

"Oh, you're home, Seto..." Mokuba stood up.

Yikes, he grew, I stared at him in surprise. His hair was still long, and kind of shaggy, only it was held back in a ponytail. And his left ear was pierced too. Joey must have had Mokuba with him.

Mokuba was almost as tall as Kaiba, and his navy blue eyes still held that spark of childish mischief. I've seen a picture of him once in a magazine, as Vice-President of KaibaCorp., saying his knowledge of mathematics and technology were as good as his brother's.

Kaiba cocked his thumb at the door, gesturing for his little brother to leave.

"Alright already," Mokuba shrugged, and yawned again. As he walked by, he blinked down at me, then grinned. "Hey, Ryou Bakura, right?"

I noticed Tristan went still, but I turned my attention back on Mokuba. "Mokuba, it's great to see you again," I said. "How've you been?"

"Eh, can't complain, or Seto'll bite my head off," Mokuba smirked wryly, ignoring Kaiba's annoyed expression. "What brings you here?"

"... That's what I want to know," I mumbled.

He blinked, looked at Kaiba, then back at me. "Heh, right," Mokuba nodded, as he grinned weakly at me. "Sorry, Seto's... still kinda pushy."

"Mokuba," Kaiba said, warningly.

Mokuba smirked at his brother again, "right right, gotcha..." he almost snickered. "I'm going," he said, and he patted my shoulder.

... Someone younger than me was taller than me. That must have stroked his ego...

"Good seeing you, Bakura..." he had said, cheerfully. Then he strolled out of the room, humming the song Tristan had played. Only to be interrupted with another of his yawns.

With an audible sigh, Tristan turned to face me and Kaiba. "Why are you here, Bakura?" he asked, as soon as Mokuba was gone.

I nearly flinched at his tone.

"I asked him to come here," said Kaiba.

Tristan stood up, scowling at Kaiba."Why?" he asked, coolly.

"You know why."

"No, I don't. Enlighten me," Tristan was beginning to glare at him. And Kaiba glared right back.

I really didn't want to step into those glares' paths. Tristan's glares were heated, while Kaiba's were ice-cold. Both were very unpleasant to be looked at with.

"I-I can leave..." I said quickly, stepping back, towards the door.

"You're not going anywhere," Kaiba told me, shortly. And his glare was aimed back at Tristan, "I don't know what your problem is, and frankly, I don't think I care. But I want you to sort things out, now."

Tristan frowned, "it's nothing... and it's none of your business."

"... That's what I told him," I muttered.

"Tristan..." Kaiba actually growled.

"I said 'it's nothing'."

"And I don't believe that."

"Then it just isn't any of your business..!" snapped Tristan.

"The hell it isn't," Kaiba shot back. Then they both went back to glowering at each other, two strong-willed men trying to wait each other out. Waiting for the other to give in.

... It was so much like a lovers' quarrel that it left me feeling sort of empty.

"... There's nothing to sort," Tristan said, through gritted teeth.

"Don't lie to me," Kaiba nearly snarled. "You haven't been yourself since you saw him! And you know it..! You've barely even looked at me, you hardly spoke to Mokuba! All because you've been thinking about him!" His hand was shaking very slightly, as he pointed at me.

I swallowed, as my hands began shaking. Was that true?

"He means something to you! Damnit, I know he does!" Kaiba went on, angrily.

"He _doesn't_, anymore!" Tristan spat.

... My heart nearly stopped.

"That's bullshit, Tristan!" Kaiba was almost shouting. "Damnit, do you know how it feels, to care for someone who doesn't seem to give a damn about you?"

"... I have a vague idea, yeah," Tristan answered, darkly.

I bit my lip, staring at the argument. Kaiba was actually shaking, and Tristan was so calm, almost detached. Frowning, the CEO walked briskly up to Tristan, and rather than punch him in the face(which I was morbidly expecting), he hugged him.

A lump formed in my throat, as I looked away, pain seeming so much more obvious.

"I hate him," Kaiba spoke in a low tone. "I hate Bakura... because he's the only one who can make you... happy."

Tristan said nothing.

"... I've tried, I tried to be there for you, like you were for me in the beginning. But you shut me out... you've been shutting everyone out, making the people you know miserable..."

He was still silent.

"No good can come of it, Tristan."

Tristan finally sighed in resignation. "Fine," he muttered. "You've become a nuisance, you know that?" he asked Kaiba, dryly.

Kaiba smirked faintly but said nothing. Then he released Tristan, and walked towards me. "You can talk in here," he said, then strided out, closing the door.

I hugged myself, and needless to say, I was feeling unwelcome, as Tristan sat back down on the piano's bench; his head was down, resting in his hands. Then with a quiet groan, he dropped his hands, and looked at me, gesturing at the easy chair where Mokuba was sitting.

Hesitantly, I approached, and sat down. He was about 3 feet away from me. Easily within reach. I was curious if his hugs were the same as before...

"... I'm sorry..." I mumbled.

"For what?" Tristan frowned, not making eye contact.

"For... causing you so much trouble, I suppose..."

"Are you talking about what just happened... or when you left?" he asked, tonelessly.

I flinched that time. I dropped my head forward, gripping my hands together in my lap. "You won't let me forget that, will you?" I asked softly.

"... What do you want, Bakura?"

Straight to the point, as he sometimes was. Swallowing, I looked back up, at him. He was staring at me, his eyes hard with something resembling caution.

I decided if he was going to be straightforward, I may as well too. "Do you hate me?"

Golden-grey eyes widened for a moment, then his features settled back into a rather neutral expression. "What kind of question is that?" he asked.

"One I want... _need_ you to answer."

"... I can't."

"Is it that hard to answer...?" I asked, wringing my hands a bit. I knew this whole ordeal was going to be too emotional for me... but there I was.

Tristan looked away, closing his eyes for a moment. "No... I can't hate you."

"Then why give me the col--..?"

"... Because I had no other way to react... You left, I had to get used to it..."

"Like that? Pushing people away?" I shook my head, "that's makes no sense..."

"... I was too dependent of other people."

"What..?"

He sighed, as he rubbed the back of his neck... tension, I thought. He was as uncomfortable, nervous as I was... I hoped.

"Tristan..?"

"Call it stupidity, I dunno... I've always needed someone to just be there for me, and once you left... I realized how pathetic it was to need someone so badly." He paused, smiling grimly. "I fixed things, Bakura... I don't need anyone now."

... Didn't need anyone? Not even...

"What about Kaiba?" I asked, then I bit my lip, feeling something that felt akin to sympathy.

"... He wants to end things, he can," replied Tristan, calmly. Almost coldly. "Actually, I prefer that he end things... and get it over with..."

My eyes widened, that icy feeling seemed to clutch at my stomach. Just like that? He couldn't honestly think that way. Could he? Kaiba seemed to genuinely... care about Tristan. And here Tristan was, keeping Kaiba at a distance, in case he wanted to 'end things' with him?

"... That's just cruel, Tristan," I told him, softly.

"It works," he replied. "But in all honesty, he's pretty persistant, in his own subtle way." He almost looked thoughtful.

"You can't honestly think that way, Tristan..." I said. "It's not like you, to keep people away..."

"Well, I can't burden people with me, Bakura... it's rude."

"You were never a burden..!"

"Not what I heard."

"Who... who ever considered you a burden?" I asked, my hands trembling.

"... Didn't you?" He was staring hard at me. A challenging gaze.

"I never said... no, I never thought of you as a burden!" I blurted, shaking my head. "You were my friend, a very dear friend, that I wanted to be with so much. And I'm back now, and you're just doing to me what you've done to everyone else!"

"I'm saving you some trouble..!" he snapped.

"You were never trouble!" I was crying... almost. Swallowing, I stood up, and fell to my knees in front of him. I suppose I surprised him, as I wrapped my arms around his waist, hugging him...

He just sat there. I didn't know if it was good that he wasn't pushing me away, or bad that he wasn't giving me anything in return.

"I missed you, you know that?" I mumbled. I closed my eyes, managing to hear his heart beating... it was beating rather quickly...

He didn't say anything. Just sat there, rigidly.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... please, just let me back, I just..." I was crying. I knew I was. And he wasn't doing anything... biting my lip, I looked up at him. His eyes were closed, as he swallowed thickly. When he looked down at me, tears were in his eyes... and his defenses, which he seemed to hone to perfection, shattered.

"Bakura..." He leaned down, hugging me close. I was sobbing now, clutching at him. "Still too damn nice..." he said, his voice hoarse. "Why the hell..?"

"... Be-because I screwed up..."

"... Heh, that's a good one," he chuckled into my hair. Tristan swallowed again, "I'm sorry, Bakura... for needing you..."

"I liked being needed," I sniffled, managing to regain some composure. "Being needed by you, Tristan, it just... I felt so... special... and I just..."

"... Then why did you leave?"

"I wanted to come back..." I wiped my eyes, speaking softly. "But I thought... Tristan, you were so angry, that I was... scared..."

"Scared of me?" he was mindlessly playing with my hair... it felt nice... comforting. He used to do it all the time...

He no longer seemed angry. Only wanting answers.

And Tristan spoke softly, holding me closer still. "I can't be angry at you, remember? If anything, you're the one who should be pissed at me."

"I can't," I said, quietly. "Not at you, I... I love you... too much."

He tensed for a split-second, then released a shaky sigh. And it was quiet. For a very long moment.

"... Please say something..." I finally whispered.

"... I don't... know what to say to that, Bakura..."

"That's okay," I smiled sadly, hugging him tightly. "Can you just... take me back... please?"

"... Red's gonna kill me," said Tristan, quietly. "I don't want you to leave, again."

"Then I'll stay."

His eyes widened, as he pushed me back a bit. "What? Are you..? Y-you have... London..."

"My publisher might have a branch here in Domino..." I interrupted, then shrugged. "And if not, I can probably find a different publishing company, and I never had anyone in London, so moving here will be best... I'll get to be with you, right?" I smiled.

Tristan looked so surprised, then he smiled in that warm way of his. The way he used to. And he pulled me up a bit, as I was still on my knees, and kissed my forehead. It was so gentle, I closed my eyes, sighing softly.

It took me a while, but I came back for him. And I would stay for him.

**oooXXXooo**

I stood outside of the den, leaning against the wall beside the door. When Kaiba came back into the den, he had to raise an eyebrow at me on my knees in front of Tristan. I'll admit that such a position was questionable, so I blushed.

Clearing my throat, and bowing in quick apology, I made a quick retreat to the door. It was difficult to ignore Tristan's amused grin. So after sticking my tongue out at him, I was waiting outside in the hall... It wasn't long until their conversation was drifting out to me.

"... So?" Kaiba's voice.

"There a gun in that desk?" Tristan's voice.

"Is that a joke?"

"More or less, yeah."

Kaiba sounded amused, "Bakura seems to work wonders."

"... Nothing happened," said Tristan. I closed my eyes, picturing his mischievious grin again.

"So what're you doing?" Kaiba asked, quietly. "Would I _want_ to shoot you?"

"... Yeah."

"... You know I wouldn't, since I...lo..." Kaiba sighed to himself. "N-never mind... I don't want to... lose you." Then he chuckled wryly, "but then I never had you, did I?"

"... Sorry."

"He always had you... that whole 'best friend' thing was just a trick... since you love him."

I bit my lip, sadly. Kaiba, if you only knew...

"Y-yeah... I think I do..." said Tristan, quietly.

... Suddenly, I couldn't quell the sudden happiness I was feeling. I closed my eyes, smiling gently.

"You angry?" Tristan asked.

"... Surprisingly, no..." Kaiba said, softly. "I just... it'll be good to see you smile again."

Tristan laughed quietly, "you're getting corny, Red."

"... I don't care," Kaiba trying to sound haughty. He then sighed shakily. "I never said it... but I... love you, Tristan. Enough to want to see you happy. If Bakura's capable of that, then that's fine."

... His voice began trembling. I bit my lip, _Kaiba_...

"... God..." Kaiba laughed, humourlessly. "I don't... the hell... am I doing..?"

"... It's called crying, Seto..." Tristan said, softly. I furrowed my brow, as Tristan dropped the nickname. "You can, it's not like I'm gonna judge you, or something..."

"Like you need an ego-boost... to see me cry... because of you."

"You're not... losing me, Seto..." said Tristan. "I'm not going anywhere, I'm staying in Domino City... we can still see..."

"... Shoot me," Kaiba griped, taking a shaky breath.

Tristan started to laugh, "sorry... that's just cute..."

"Hence the request to be shot."

_Kaiba could be a great friend_... I thought, smiling faintly.

"This is pathetic... Tristan, leave now."

Tristan only laughed somemore. "Need tissue?"

"No, shut up..! Or I'll hurt you... bastard."

"Sorry, sorry..." Tristan was obviously struggling not to laugh. "C' mere..." They must have been hugging. "I'm sorry, Seto... sorry for being such a pain... and thanks, for being there."

An actual sniffle, "now who's being corny..?" Kaiba tried to scoff.

"Friends... we'll be friends, alright?"

"Yeah yeah... we'll talk tomorrow, leave now." Another sniffle. "Ugh, pathetic..."

Tristan chuckled, "see you tomorrow then... oh, and there's kleenex on the windowsill."

Then I heard the sound of something being hit... Tristan. More than likely a whack to the head, I smiled. "Damare!" said Kaiba.

"... Ow..."

"I warned you."

"And I got you speaking nihongo..." Tristan replied easily, and strolled out of the den. Then he turned to me, confused. "Uh, how long were you standing there..?"

_Kaiba's dignity... I may as well do him a favor_, I thought. And I smiled, "just a minute ago, came to see if everything was alright."

"Everything's... fine..." Tristan smiled. "C' mon... give Kaiba some space," he said, taking my hand, and leading me away.

I blushed, staring at our entwined fingers. This was right. In more ways than one.

**oooXXXooo**

I was blushing again. I was standing at the gate, ready to leave. All I was carrying was a backpack, seeing as my other things weren't necessary. I didn't think I needed anything, since I was heading home.

"... Well?" Tristan said, quietly.

I blinked, then looked up at him, smiling faintly. "I can probably get a later flight..."

He raised an eyebrow, then smiled back. "I think you should go... get this over with now," he replied, with a small shrug.

I sighed, my shoulders slumping in disappointment. I really didn't want to go home now. But Tristan was insistant, and saying 'no' to him was impossible. It was time to go, and I knew it. But I was there, standing with Tristan, my hand in his. His grasp was loose, willing to let me go.

... So I hugged him, arms around his waist, nestling my face against his neck, breathing deeply. "I'll come back... two days, at the most."

"I know," he murmured. It wasn't until I saw him again, that I realized I loved his smile, so much.

"I'll wait," he kissed the top of my head.

Blushing yet again, I reluctantly pulled away, and walked through the gate, waving at him. Seeing Tristan in that familiar stance, one hand in his pocket and using the other to wave back, and that warm expression on his face... I knew I had my place again. It was a shame I couldn't stay there; but it was good to know I could come back to it.

And I would. As soon as I could. Professional responsibility be damned.

_It's Over._

**

* * *

**

A/N: hoo boy... this chapter seemed weird, to me, anyways. Again it felt forced, but ah well. I needed to move on, so I basically just... well, look at it... that explains everything I think. It's half-assed, rushed, and all... but like I said, I needed to move on.

Gomen O.o; Anyways, yeah, it's over.I know, I know... and I'm sorry I love the piano. It's gonna be my downfall someday v.v;; but what can one do? Meh...


End file.
